Halyn
by MIA202
Summary: Fem!Harry Potter is a twin. Older twin brother named boy-who-lived. What happens if Dumbledore made a mistake? What if Harri is no longer who they think she is? Will she be bothered to help? Full Summary Inside. Pairings Not Decided. HP/VK HP/CW HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Halyn

By: MIA202

Summary: Harri Potter is a twin, not to mention a girl. Her older twin brother is named boy-who-lived, while she is swept aside, letting her brother have all the fame and spotlight. Eventually sent to live with the Dursley's. Harri grows up very different from her brother, and anyone else in the wizarding world. What happens though, when it turns out Dumbledore made a mistake? What if Harri has already made herself into a new person and barely remembers her past? Will she be bothered to save a world that has never thought anything of her?

Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect and abuse, offensive language, some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any Harry Potter character or plots or universe. I only create plots and put the Harry Potter universe into them.

A/N: So I know I should be working on Life Happens, but I'm crazy busy with school and I'm having writer's block every time I think about writing the story. Therefore, I am writing this in the mean time. I am not abandoning Life Happens, I will get back to it, I promise! I just want to hash this out while it's still fresh.

A/N2: IMPORTANT! This is going to jump around a bit and may get a little confusing. And when I say jump around, I mean it going to jump between points of view, time, events, and places. It will make some sense, I swear, but I keep getting different ideas about the same plot and am just typing them out as they come.

Prologue

It wasn't dark and stormy, nor was it even a tad bit blustery outside. The atmosphere wasn't ominous, or frightening, or foreboding. In fact, it was an exceptionally beautiful day. Families were gathered at home, decorating and cooking, while children played in backyards full of colorful leaves blowing gently around their giggling forms, snuggled into sweaters and cardigans of every color imaginable.

The streets were full of energy, excited and anxious for the sun to go down, to be able to light up and glow in the dark night. Opulent feasts of rich food and sweet desserts were beginning to form on long tables lit by numerous flickering candles. Mothers and fathers, aunts and uncles, cousins and siblings gathered together ready for fun and celebrations.

It was almost as perfect as Halloween could get, inspiring warm feelings and cheerful thoughts. It was the kind of day that families look forward to and are overjoyed to have. Not the kind where bed things were expected to happen. Not the kind of day it turned out to be.

As the sun began to set, a series of events began to take place that would eventually lead to the one of the biggest mistakes ever made in the wizarding world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Peter, you're sure you're alright watching them both alone?" Lily asked as she tugged on her long fall overcoat, James following right behind her.

"Yes, yes, of course." Peter reassured them quickly. The twins were asleep upstairs, down for their afternoon nap, snuggled up with a wolf and a black dog toy. The rat was discarded on a self in the room and Peter was currently holding the stag, tightly at the neck- noticeable if anyone where to pay him any real attention.

"Alright, we'll be back as soon as we can. We're just going to run over to the Longbottoms' to help Alice get Neville's stuff over here while Frank's still at work. We'll be back in a jiffy!" Lily reminded him, as James pushed her out the door.

"He'll be fine Lils, won't you Wormy?" James smiled assuring her as he finally got her out the door and to the apparation point. After a few moments of silence and a crack of apparation, Peter got to work and called his master.

Some months ago a prophecy was made about a child who would be able to defeat the dark lord. Brought to Voldemort's attention by one Severus Snape, the child was narrowed down to one of three. Neville Longbottom, Alastair Potter and Harriet Potter were all born on July 31st; as the seventh month dies. With the two Potter children being in the same location and having a death eater who could get onto the property, they took priority over the Longbottom child. Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband were sent to deal with Neville, while the dark lord himself went to dispose of the twins.

"Where are they?" Voldemort asked Peter, who was bowing and whimpering at the dark man's feet.

"Upstairs, my lord. James and Lily left only ten minutes ago." Voldemort decided that killing the brats and letting the parents live, for a while, would be more painful than just killing them all together. James and Lily already knew he was coming, but would never expect to not be around to protect their children when he did.

Voldemort slowly ascended the stairs, making his way to the last room down the hall. A small room, half pink and half blue, filled with toys and two small cribs. The children were awake when he entered. They boy, auburn hair and brown eyes, sat playing with a plush toy, completely unaware of the upcoming events. The girl, black hair and green eyes the color of the dark lord's favorite curse, watched as he entered the room.

"Such beautiful eyes," Voldemort commented as he walked over Harriet, "It's a shame they've gone to waste. I hope that when you die your eyes remain open just like they are now, so your parents can see death in them. Avada Kedavra."

Bright green light shot from the wand pointed at the small girl, reflecting in her similarly colored eyes- ones that never left the dark lord's form.

"No," she said firmly in her tiny voice, surprising Voldemort. Just as the curse was meant to strike her, it flared out and returned to him. Without anytime to react, the dark lord watched his own spell rebound, killing his body and allowing his soul to flee.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Peter ran from the house as soon as the dark lord was upstairs. He ran back to his flat and began packing. Why he hadn't thought of this sooner he didn't know. With the children all dead, there shouldn't be anyone to stop Voldemort, and as his servant, Peter should be safe. He had an ominous feeling though. He would pack and leave, just to be sure.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James and Lily were gathering Neville's things, shrinking them down and packing them away, while Alice Longbottom tended to her son. She was finishing up feeding him when the front bell rang.

"James, could you get that for me, please?" Alice called out front the kitchen.

James went to the front door and opened it, only to be assaulted by spells. He and Lily fought them off, with the help of Frank, who had arrived only a few minutes later via floo. The fight took a while, but eventually, tired and shaken up, Frank turned in Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Rabastan Lestrange to the Ministry of Magic. Lily and James rushed home.

"Peter!" James called out upon entering the house, "Peter where are you?"

Lily ran straight to the nursery to find her children. The room was a mess; the only part of the house touched. There was a great black burn mark in front of the cribs. Parts of the walls had peeling paint, one rocking chair was overturned and the other broken in two and even some of the toys were split or broken. It looked as though a small explosion went off in the room. In the cribs, Harriet was sleeping quietly with a jagged cut on her forehead and Alastair was sitting up crying, trying to reach his toy that fell from his crib, his face and body covered in small cuts and bruises.

James and Dumbledore rushed into the room, followed closely by Sirius and Remus. James quickly went to Lily and held her, while Albus Dumbledore surveyed the scene.

"Voldemort was here, but he's gone now." He said finally.

"Not to be rude, but that's pretty obvious," Sirius snipped, his wide eyes going over the details of the room.

"What I mean is, he is dead. He was killed in this room." Dumbledore motioned to the large black mark that burnt through the carpet and into the wood floor.

"Who?" Remus asked quietly, as it was almost unbelievable that he could be gone.

Dumbledore stepped up to the cribs and looked over each child. Alastair was clearly upset, awake, and hurt worse than his twin sister. It only seemed right that he, the older male child, would be the savior of the wizarding world. "Alastair is the one; the boy-who-lived."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The word of Voldemort's defeat spread quickly and Alastair was praised as the boy savior. James and Lily were only too proud of their little man; only one and defeating dark wizards. With the press and public events, the following year went quickly, as did the year after that. Swept up with well wishers and gifts from around the UK Lily and James easily overlooked Harriet on the twins' second birthday. By their third, things had begun to calm down a little, and she tried to make her little voice heard. It was her birthday too after all, and she wanted to show mommy and daddy how she was learning to read. Lily and James pushed her into the library with a piece of cake and told not to disturb Alastair's party. She wanted to ask where her presents were, but she was sent right back in with nothing but a glare for her trouble. It wasn't fair, she decided; it was her birthday too.

While Alastair had the fame and spotlight, Harriet was left in the dark. Her parents slowly gave Alastair more and more of their love, leaving Harriet with a firm scowl and sharp word. The library quickly became her favorite place. She taught herself to read and began going through book after book. She'd imagine doing magic, and going to exotic places and capturing wild creatures. When she learned about ancient runes, she pretends she was cracking lost codes in Egypt, or warding hidden treasure. Her favorite dream was being a pirate. Pirates traveled the seas and didn't need anyone, just their map, a compass, and magic. She would always imagine herself as a pirate, wondering where her boat would go next, usually depending on what book she picked up.

Her third year of life and fourth birthday passed very easily. Her parents and brother were gone more and more often, giving her free reign of the house. Their house elf, Tipsy, who her parents got once her brother became famous, would cook for her and clean her and clean up after her messes. When her parents weren't home she'd jump on the beds and couches and climb on tables, taking her imagination adventures through the house. After her fourth birthday, she discovered the outdoors. Soon, many of her adventures took her there. When she turned five, she gathered her courage and spent her first overnight adventure in the woods behind her house. Once she realized it wasn't so bad, one night turned into two, then three, then four. Her parents never missed her and she'd pack food and clothes and books in her bottomless bag. Harriet would sometimes try to go for days by living off the plants and animals in the forest, like the real adventurers did. Reading about it in detail helped a lot and she was getting quite good at it actually.

Unfortunately, Harriet also had a habit of pushing herself to the limit. She would go camping in the winter and come home with the chills, dirty and covered in snow. Tipsy would take her to a hot bath and get her fed before sending her to bed. She would come home with holes in her clothes from climbing trees and spending her entire camping trip up in them. Tipsy would send her to a cool bath, put salve on her cuts, and send her to bed. Tipsy was quite used to taking care of the little miss, because no one else would. Usually her parent's were away so there was no one to care. Harriet's luck ran to an end though, one day when she forgot.

It was the day of her seventh birthday. The last two years, the Potter's held a big gala at a hall for Alastair's birthday, but this year they decided to have it at home. Forgetting, Harriet, who was at the end of her two-week camping trip, dirty and hungry with ripped clothes and messy hair, walked through the front door, expecting to find Tipsy waiting for her. As she entered, the party that was in full swing stopped and just looked at her, many wide eyed.

Lily rushed over and grabbed her arm roughly, yanking her up the stairs two at a time hissing at her daughter, "What the hell are you thinking? Are you deliberately trying to ruin my son's party? I bet you are, you foul little thing! Get in your room and stay there!"

Watching from the floor as the door slammed shut and the lock clicked in place, tears began to run down Harriet's face. Wasn't that women supposed to be her mother? She couldn't remember any more.

Tipsy quietly arrived some time later, helping Harriet undress and giving her a sponge bath while she ate from a small plate of sandwiches. Tipsy was silent the entire time, unusual because she typically hummed off key. It was dark outside and Harriet could hear yelling from down stairs.

"I'm going away, aren't I?" she asked Tipsy. The house elf just looked at her sadly before popping away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I can't take it anymore Albus! She's a menace! It's the most that we can do to keep Alastair away from her so that her habits don't rub off on him. It's not fair that he can't live properly in his own home!" Lily screeched, angrily.

"Now, Lily, she's your daughter too." Albus tried to placate her.

"No, she's not! Did you see her? No child of mine would behave this way!" Lily hissed.

"She's right," James said, backing his wife up, "Harri is a jealous child who has only tried to ruin things for Alastair. She can't just be happy for him. I don't think it's a good idea for her to continue living here."

Albus looked to Remus and Sirius, but they just shrugged. They rarely saw the little girl and almost never interacted with her. They felt bad, but what could they do?

"Where would she go?" Albus asked.

"Send her to Petunia, see if I care." Lily snapped before turning and leaving the room, taking James with her.

"Alight, tomorrow she will go."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Halyn

By: MIA202

Summary: Harri Potter is a twin, not to mention a girl. Her older twin brother is named boy-who-lived, while she is swept aside, letting her brother have all the fame and spotlight. Eventually sent to live with the Dursley's. Harri grows up very different from her brother, and anyone else in the wizarding world. What happens though, when it turns out Dumbledore made a mistake? What if Harri has already made herself into a new person and barely remembers her past? Will she be bothered to save a world that has never thought anything of her?

Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect and abuse, offensive language, some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any Harry Potter character or plots or universe. I only create plots and put the Harry Potter universe into them.

A/N: It's a bit short, but I felt this is where I needed to go next. It's a little more back-story, but at the same time a huge jump. There will be another jump next chapter, so don't get comfy just yet. The story is going to go in an order that explains Halyn's life, but in an odd manner. Like I said, if you get confused, ask in a review!

Chapter 1

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Halyn! Hey, Halyn, wait up!" The click of shoes comes faster behind me, echoing off of the cold stonewalls.

I slow, turning my head to watch whomever it is trying to catch my attention. The new boy, Draco Malfoy, walks briskly down the main hall in my direction. I turn and begin walking again. He'll catch up if he really wants to.

He does, "Halyn, didn't you hear me?" He snaps, he must be pissed off. Most people snap when pissed off. I ignore the questions.

"Anyways, I just want to formally introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy, previously a student at Hogwarts. I've only just transferred here, though I am to understand that it is an outstanding school. It is rather hard to get entrance to as a student."

"Yes, well, if everyone was allowed in it would be overrun. Personally I like the selective student population. I already know you know who I am, but just to reiterate, my name is Halyn, no last name." Halyn wasn't the name I was born to, but it's the only name I remember. I think I used to be called Harri, but now only a select few can and they only use it as a nick name- a reminder of where I come from.

"Have you always gone to school here?" he asks, keeping pace with me. "My father just transferred me. There is too much of a mess going on back home. It makes it quite hard to study and learn properly."

"For magic, yes."

When I was eight, an old shopkeeper found me in the back alleyways of downtown London with only a backpack on my back, torn clothes on my body, and no memory at all. I had a notebook clutched in my arms, which read 'Harri' on the front. He assumed it was my name and put out lost child fliers to see if anyone was looking for me. In the meanwhile, he took me in and cared for me. The inside cover of the notebook had my birth date and address, but the address was impossible to read as well as the month in which I was born. Not knowing what to do with me otherwise, he continued to let me roam the streets and return to his home every night. He was the one to name me Halyn. A year later he died and a friend of his took me with him back to his home in Romania. His name was Sorin cul Bun and he was a wizard who worked with Dragons. In Romania, I started learning magic again, as well as several forms of martial arts and fighting tactics. It was around this time that I finally looked into the backpack.

"Oh, I see," he says, as though not sure how he is supposed to continue. "Do you like it here? How did you even get to go to this school? I thought you're type aren't allowed."

"I would not still be here, six years later, if I did not find the school agreeable or was not allowed. I assume by 'my type' you mean female, and for which all I can say is that I am a special case."

"You must be the only girl attending Durmstrang as a student."

"I am the first and last girl to ever."

Sorin was very strict with me and yet very lenient at the same time. I was allowed from day one to wander the dragon reserve without supervision. Because he was an advisor in a high ranking position, no one ever said anything or asked any questions. They all just somehow adapted to having a young girl wandering around, on her own, sometimes-practicing magic with an old wand. And while I could do pretty much as I pleased, from staying up all night to running around with dragons, if I missed a physical training class I would be scolded as though there were no tomorrow. Sorin felt that being physically fit and prepared was one of the best things you could be in life. When I did well he praised me, and when I did badly he helped me understand how to get better. It was only when I skipped that I got yelled at. I didn't skip very often after the first time. However, learning magic called to me, and I asked to be sent away to school. We made a deal, if he could get me into Durmstrang and I kept up my physical training, I could go. So here I am.

"How?" he asks bluntly. His eyes blink owlishly at me.

"The headmaster and I have an understanding."

When Sorin went to the school to speak with the headmaster, he told them my story. The deputy headmaster was ready to accept me into the school once Sorin was done speaking. He felt that I was special and would have no problem keeping up with the boys, even as they turned into men. The headmaster was still not having it. The next day he went back, bringing me with him. I was left alone in a room with the headmaster and told to prove my point. An hour later, after fighting physically and magically with the man, I 'convinced' him to let me into the school. The new wand I had gotten in lieu of going to school worked much better than my old one.

"You're parent's are alright with you being alone in a school full of men?"

"I don't have any parents. It is why I lack a familial name."

While Sorin and I have gotten close over the years, he is still more of an uncle, if anything, than he would ever be a father figure. I was given too much freedom, allowed to do too many things that broke the idea of normal, and he was never bothered by any of it. He still isn't. In fact, I am still unsure of what country I belong to because I was never adopted and my citizenship was never changed because legally, I don't actually exist. There is no Halyn, just Halyn, on the record anywhere. So if I die, I die. Sorin will probably be sad and burry me with the dragons, then move on. No, he defiantly was not a father.

"I see. In any case, I hope we can become friends, even though it is the last year we have in schooling." He extends his hand at me as we stop in front of school's massive library.

"I don't shake hands until I know I can trust whatever might be on them." I say, looking from his hands to his face. "We will have to see." I nod before turning and heading into the library, my home inside the school. I don't know why, but I always feel safest here, at least while on the grounds.

As the door closes behind me, I hear a soft scoff and then Draco talking to himself, "And my dorm mates said not to bother; that she's wild. She doesn't seem so wild to me."

I feel myself smiling, if only just a bit. Don't worry Draco Malfoy, you will learn.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Halyn

By: MIA202

Summary: Harri Potter is a twin, not to mention a girl. Her older twin brother is named boy-who-lived, while she is swept aside, letting her brother have all the fame and spotlight. Eventually sent to live with the Dursley's. Harri grows up very different from her brother, and anyone else in the wizarding world. What happens though, when it turns out Dumbledore made a mistake? What if Harri has already made herself into a new person and barely remembers her past? Will she be bothered to save a world that has never thought anything of her?

Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect and abuse, offensive language, some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any Harry Potter character or plots or universe. I only create plots and put the Harry Potter universe into them.

A/N:Yay November! Happy belated Halloween everyone! I was a little busy yesterday, oherwise I would have updated then, but here it is, chapter two!

Chapter 2

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Charlie Weasley first saw Halyn, he'd like to say it was love at first sight, though for her age at the time it might be a bit weird. More accurately it was confusion, which eventually lead to slight obsession and then to a sort of passionate yearning.

It was at the end of his first week as a dragon handler; hell week they called it. He had finished his training at the main camp at the center of the reserve in Romania, and was now sent to an outer lying area to begin working under a veteran dragon handler. His mentor, Sorin, was a hard taskmaster, but really knew his stuff. Having grown up around dragons with a father who was a dragon handler himself, Sorin was said to be one of, if not the best. Not only was he going to be learning from this man, but also he was going to be working with a Romanian Longhorn- a type of rare dragon that was near extinction. The dragon was found injured, making the task of caring for it more daunting than usual, but Charlie felt he had pulled through quite nicely for his first real job at the reserve.

In order to reward himself, he decided to relax by taking a nice long dip in a natural lake not too far from the camp he and his mentor were staying at. Sorin told him the lake was safe, and without further ado, Charlie headed out, stripped down and jumped in. It couldn't have been more than 20 minutes later that the Romanian Longhorn showed up to use the lake as a watering hole. Shocked, he quickly and quietly paddled his way to the far side, away from the large dragon. Unfortunately, his clothes where in the opposite direction.

As he floated there, clutching a large rock and hiding from the dragon, a young girl appeared from the woods. She had long black hair that flowed wildly down her back to her waist and bright green eyes. She wore a light green summer dress and a worn brown leather backpack, but nothing else; no shoes or socks or whatnot.

She exited the woods not too far from him and after he got over his initial shock he had tried to wave her down to warn her not to go near the large beast. She glanced at him, cocked her head to the side in a confused manner, and looked down at the water by his waist then back to his face. He blushed realizing he was naked in front of her and that if she was close enough that he could make out the color of her eyes, she could most likely see things she should not be seeing. He tried to wave her closer once again, before using the hand to cover himself, wishing she were close enough to grab and keep there. The girl blinked at him, gave a small wave back and kept walking towards the dragon.

Charlie's eyes were wide; remained glued to her person, dread building with every step she took away from him. As she got close to the dragon, only a few yards away, it finally noticed her, lifting its head and quickly looking in her direction. The girl stopped for a moment as the dragon surveyed her person and surrounding area. Then, in an almost practiced manner, the girl lifted her hand and gave the dragon a wave similar to the one she had given Charlie. The dragon merely snorted and nodded its head before the girl took a quick drink from the water and then stared walking again, right past the large animal and back into the woods.

As soon as the Romanian Longhorn left, Charlie dressed in haste and checked the surrounding woods for any sign of where the girl might have gone. He even did a 'point me' spell for 'the girl in the green dress' but got nothing. As the sun began to set in earnest, he ran back to the camp calling for Sorin.

"There was a dragon and a girl, at the lake, the one you said was safe, and the dragon saw her, and didn't care. I think I'm seeing things, because I couldn't find the girl later, not even a trail, and what type of person would a dragon not care about being in its personal space, right?" Charlie rambled, though was stopped abruptly by Sorin knocking him on the head.

"Oi, slow down will you. The lake is safe. You're here in one piece aren't you? As for the girl, you're not seeing things. That'd be Halyn. I went to visit a friend in London when he died, and as it turns out he was taking care of her and she wound up here as a part of my luggage. We tried to identify her or bring her home, but she always disappears." That was the story they told people, to avoid the accusation of kidnapping. It was partially true, because whenever the authorities came around she just take off into the mountains, but it wasn't like they didn't know she was there. "She comes and goes from the camps I'm staying at. I've taken to teaching her things and giving her books, but she never stays in one place with anyone too long. I've talked her into going to school next year though. According to her she's only just turned ten."

Last summer, around the middle of it, Halyn felt like celebrating and deemed it her birthday. Seeing as no one knew when her real birthday way, they just agreed and let her celebrate.

"Oh." Charlie blinked a few times, trying to make sense of everything he'd just heard and the girl he saw. "She looked much smaller than ten."

"She says my friend found her on the streets, and we don't know where she was before that. She can't remember and there's no missing person's file that fits her description in either the muggle or magical world. I've checked England, Ireland, America, and any other English speaking country seeing as that's the language she knows best." Sorin explained, taking a seat on a log outside their tents. Charlie followed his example.

"What do you mean speaks best?" He asked, curious more so now. The more he learned about this girl, the more he wanted to know. She was the same age as his youngest brother, but to him she was much more interesting.

"She's picked up a few languages here and there around the camp. No one's taught her, she'll just start speaking bits and then ask me for a book. As far as I know, she also knows Romanian, Bulgarian and Japanese at least enough to communicate properly."

"Where does she live?"

"Out there somewhere," Sorin gestured with a sweep of his arm towards the surround woods. "I don't really know, and she won't tell. She asks for things when she wants them, like clothes and books, and shows up for lessons and sometimes food, other than that she's on her own. She keeps clean and out of harm as far as we can tell, so I can't really demand she give up her location or stay at camp. We all help her out when we can. She's only been around for a year, probably right around when you arrived for training, so it's not surprising you have seen her before. She visits the main camp, but only to see specific people."

"Oh," he said again. It was a lot to process. He couldn't quite understand how a girl so small, so young, could live on her own. "Do you think she'll talk to me?"

"Who knows?" Sorin stood then, and headed into his tent, a clear dismissal if Charlie ever saw one. He would soon get used to such gestures. Sorin was a very blunt and straightforward man.

Charlie caught glimpses of Halyn around the camp and sometimes at the main camp, having small quiet conversations with some of the handlers. The female handlers could often been seen pushing soaps, lotions, dresses, brushes and other girly stuff into her arms and even though she accepted shoes, she never wore any. During the winter he saw her even less, and he often found himself wondering if she was all right out in the cold and quite often the snow. The few times he did see her; she was wrapped in a large gray fur. He couldn't tell if it was a jacket or just a pelt, but it covered most of her small person, even her head. Her feet were wrapped in what looked like thick cloth and tied to flat pieces of wood, creating makeshift snowshoes. Everyone pushed food and clothes on her during the winter when she showed up, though she didn't look as though she really wanted it all. He idly wondered if that was why she tended to visit less, and not the icy weather conditions.

The next time he saw her up close was the following summer. He was staying at Sorin's house, just outside the main camp, in order to stay in routine with the man. It was the beginning of August, just after the two of them had breakfast that a short knock came at the door. Sorin called for whomever it was to come in and the next thing Charlie knew, Halyn was standing in the kitchen, wearing shoes for once.

"Oh, Charlie, I forgot. You have today off. I have to take Halyn to get her supplies for the upcoming school year."

"I could come to help if you'd like, since I didn't plan anything else for today," Charlie said quickly, not knowing where it was coming from, just that he wanted to know more about this girl and the best way to do so would be to spend time with her.

"Sure, why not. You can carry everything; build some more muscle on you boy." Sorin chuckled deeply, "Let me just go change."

As Sorin left the room, Charlie turned to the small girl, startled to see that she was smirking. "What? He asked. Not expecting her to answer. He'd never personally heard her speak before.

"I'm surprised Sorin hasn't built enough muscle on you yet. He's all about physical training. Though I suppose you haven't had enough time to really get to it, what with learning to handle dragons professionally and all." She said plainly, giggling a bit at the end.

"I've built loads of muscle since I first came here. Working dragons will do that you know." She smirked again, confusing Charlie, so he asked once more, "what?"

"I've never understood that, this 'working' and 'handling' of dragons. You say it as if you can make the dragons do what you want. Maybe you'll understand soon, and then it'll get easier for you. Lots of the older dragon handlers, like Sorin do."

"Understand what?"

"Dragons are wild, independent creatures. They don't need you to survive, so if they do anything you ask them to do, it is because they choose to not because you choose for them to. Ask Sorin sometime, he'll tell you that dragon can't truly be controlled any more then I can be." She smiled and nodded, as if agreeing with herself. Charlie was about to respond when Sorin finally came downstairs, cutting him off.

"Time to go now, let's be off."

During the shopping trip, Charlie was more concerned with observing Halyn than he was with what he was carrying. He dutifully followed the girl and his mentor, catching bits of conversation here and there and following her every move. It was subtle, but she moved about the market a bit differently than the other people, than the other children. She weaved expertly through the others, not touching a single one once, without putting any effort in at all. Her movements were graceful, meaningful, controlled- like a wild cat stalking through a forest. Her eyes darted about, inconspicuously, watching her surroundings without being obvious to the rest of the world. She reacted instantly, as if always ready to anticipate. A sudden move here, and she would gracefully bend out of the way. A quick change there, and her body would shift seamlessly and continue moving.

At the end of their trip, the group of three stopped at a café for refreshments. As Halyn sat sipping tea quietly, Sorin suddenly asked, "When do you leave?" as if now, all of a sudden concerned.

"Hmm, next week. They want first years to get settled in and get to know the school before the other student arrive on the 1st a week later." She quietly took a sip of her tea again, thinking. "I'm going to say goodbye right before I go. It would be too sad to say it any earlier."

"Will the handlers be invited?" Sorin asked. Charlie was confused. Who was she saying goodbye to if it wasn't the handlers?

"I guess, a few. You of course, and Mai Lin, you know the group. Will you tell them?" she looked to Sorin with wide eyes, "I'll do it the night before I go, right before sunset."

Sorin nodded and that was the end of that.

The afternoon before Halyn left for school, her stuff all packed and ready in Sorin's living room, Charlie gathered with several of the handlers he'd seen Halyn speaking with the most. Why he was included in the good-bye to Halyn he wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to complain. Right before the sun started to go down, they quickly made their way out to a large valley west of the camp where Halyn said she'd be. When they got there, his breath was taken away.

Down in the valley, with Halyn, at least twenty dragons were gathered. One at a time, they'd approach Halyn, lowering their snouts so she could hug it. Charlie's eye almost popped out of his head as she was approached finally by a Peruvian Vipertooth, that was nothing but gentle with her.

"Looks like we're late." Sorin said from next to him.

"How is this possible?" Charlie asked in amazement.

"From the moment I met Halyn I could tell her spirit was wild, very much like that of the dragons. Very few people can have spirits that dragon's can understand; so wild and natural and free. She's never been afraid of them, treating them as equals and friends and somehow the dragon's understand her." Sorin paused for a moment, taking in the scene. When she was done saying her good-byes, the dragons all took off as one, each heading home. Halyn stood watching until every one was gone from sight.

"This is why I brought you. I wanted you to understand a little better."

"Understand what? The dragons or Halyn?"

"Both."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Halyn

By: MIA202

Summary: Harri Potter is a twin, not to mention a girl. Her older twin brother is named boy-who-lived, while she is swept aside, letting her brother have all the fame and spotlight. Eventually sent to live with the Dursley's. Harri grows up very different from her brother, and anyone else in the wizarding world. What happens though, when it turns out Dumbledore made a mistake? What if Harri has already made herself into a new person and barely remembers her past? Will she be bothered to save a world that has never thought anything of her?

Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect and abuse, offensive language, some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any Harry Potter character or plots or universe. I only create plots and put the Harry Potter universe into them.

A/N: Does it get confusing because I never tell you whose point of view each chapter is from? I like it that way, but then again I write it so I know who is 'talking' each time. Review and let me know if you want me to tell you whose point of view each chapter is from! If I get more people saying they want me to tell, I'll change it. If I don't get any responses, I'll assume it's fine the way it is. ok?

Chapter 3

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I first met Viktor Krum during the third official week of my first year, not counting the first week first years had to settle in.

I was given my own rooms, though not separate from where the boys stayed. The only difference was that they had to share three or four to a room and I got my own en suite bathroom, unlike the common one they all shared. I spent the first few days observing, exploring, and avoiding my year mates. However by the end of the week if was inevitable that we meet. Friday night all first years were required to show up to dinner for an introduction of sorts. When I walked into the room, the last one to join, all eyes turned to me.

"Ah, Halyn, I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost in the school somewhere." The headmaster smirked at me as I took a seat. All of the boys shifted over, away from me, not sure what was going on. "This year we are making an exception. Halyn will be the first and only female to ever attend Durmstrang. As a general address to all faculty, Halyn does not have a familial name, so addressing her by first name only will suffice. Now, everyone eat and we will go over school rules when we are done. No one is to leave before hand."

After that, I very rarely heard English spoken in Durmstrang again. I was grateful I had the forethought to pick up the Bulgarian language on the reserve. At first I didn't think the boys in my year understood that I was adept at Bulgarian, but later I realized that they didn't care if I heard their nasty remarks or not. Unsure of what to make of a girl intruding in their space, they lashed out like nervous animals trying to reclaim their territory. That much I could understand.

"I bet she's really a man, but too girly to admit it."

"She has no familial name? Not even her parents wanted her, why do we have to be burdened with her?"

"I bet she'll cry if we're mean to her. Let's shove her around a bit, maybe she'll run back to the streets."

And some of the nastier ones, "A least there will be a whore for us to practice on when we get the urge. She'll be begging for it by graduation. It's the only things she can be good for."

"Street trash is only good for beating on and pushing aside"

And while I understood the need to lash out, I also understood survival of the fittest, pecking orders, and in the wild, the stronger are the ones with the power. Even if the Peruvian Vipertooth is smaller than the Swedish Short-snout, it is the one more people are afraid of and would be less likely to mess with. I understood these principles, thought not their names, and was going to make sure these boys understood them too.

Every time a nasty comment was made, hexes found their way to the boys speaking. Eventually, though they couldn't prove I did it, they began to physically approach me, trying to bully me into a corner. They quickly learned I wasn't a pushover, even if I was small. Soon I was regularly getting into fights with the boys in my year. When the older students returned they didn't know how to react. Some joined the boys in my year, and others kept their distance. The headmaster refused to get involved in the fights, saying it was a good lesson. I didn't really care. The boys always came out of it worse than me.

In that third week of school, a group on third and fourth year students cornered me on my way outside. Unlike the younger years, these students knew to use their wands and fists at the same time. It was half way through the fight when a cutting hex finally hit me. I threw a large range blasting hex back, hoping to throw my own shield up in time, attacking the boys and the corridor we were in. When the dust and debris cleared, the Quidditch team was sanding at the end of the hall, outside. It was Viktor Krum who made the first move, coming to stand in front of me, as I got back up and into a defensive stance while a few of the boys made it to their feet.

"Enough!" Viktor scolded, "You are old enough to know better. She is only a first year. I do not care that she is a girl in an all male school. The headmaster has allowed her entrance for whatever reason he has, so if there is a problem with her enrollment you had best take it up with him. It is shameful to see any students, let alone older students attacking her six on one. Where is your pride?"

The older students looked at him, unhappy, before silently gathering their friends and leaving. Once they were gone, he turned to me, "Are you alright? Halyn, right?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine."

"I wouldn't believe her, Viktor. She's got a nasty cut on her thigh, looks like a low level cutting curse." Another male from the Quidditch team said as he walked over. "Hello, I'm Aleksander Olanski and this Viktor Krum. In all the excitement he's forgotten to introduce himself, you must excuse him."

I nodded my head, "Yes, of course. I really am fine; this will heal right up. I have salve back in my room."

"No, I will take you to the infirmary." Viktor said, sweeping me up bridal style. "You shouldn't be walking on it. Alek, take my stuff back to my room please." His friend nodded, and then we were off.

After that, Viktor and his friends on the Quidditch team began to look after me when they could, otherwise I continued to hold my own, though the fighting had died down a lot since Viktor's threat. I threw myself back into studying, taking refuge in the large school library where it was hard to find me. I was enjoying my classes and anything I could study on my own. Even my morning exercises were keeping me nicely busy and my mind off of the pea-brained idiots I went to school with. Viktor began seeking me out in his free time as well, and joined me in morning training when he found out I did it. He was my first real friend, well human friend, and I quickly became attached to him.

The year went as well as I could hope for after that. I was top in most of my classes, and towards the end of the year we began preparing for finals. You could feel the stress levels in the school rising. I had no qualms with the end of the year tests; fully prepared from all the time I spent in the library- even Viktor was beginning to pick up on some of my regular spots. However, with the rising anxiety and stress, I felt the need to watch my back more carefully, incase someone decided to really act out. It was during review for History and Care of Magical Creatures that my year mates decided to take their stress out on me for a little fun.

We were going over animals used in wars, and the teacher had brought in a young male Hungarian Horntail, who spit fire at almost anything that moved. There were protective wards around the pit he was being kept it that kept the fire in, as long as you were outside it. I wanted to point out that he was so angry because they had him chained down by his tail, most likely agitating the spikes. Caught up in my thoughts, I was too late to catch myself as a group of boys quickly pushed me into the pit.

In that moment, it was like everything stopped. The class stopped to watch, the teacher stopped, trying to catch me with a spell and failing. The dragon stopped to see where I'd land and if I was a threat. My whole body ached as I finally hit the dirt ground, grateful that it was dirt and not rock that I was landing on.

As I caught my breath, I rolled to my stomach and slowly made my way to my feet. It was hot inside the pit, to keep the dragon relatively comfortable, and I soon began to sweat as I looked around and got my bearings. Peeling off the heavy fur-lined full-length coat and uniform jacket, I was happy I continued to wear my sundresses underneath. And though the boots were hot, I had forgone wearing the heavy boots required by dress code the second week at school. Heavy boots were not good for running.

"Halyn!" Viktor's voice broke through my hazy mind. I looked up quickly to see him standing outside the wards, held back by Alek and another of his teammates. He must have been practicing nearby to be here so quick.

I turned back around and look at the dragon, slowly kicking off my boots as well and letting my hair down. If I was going to face a dragon, I was going to do it comfortably like I did back on the reserve. I made eye contact with it, just before it breathed liquid hot fire at me. Raising my wand I put up the strongest shield I knew, one I'd seen the handlers use.

The fire didn't last long; he was most likely testing me. I backed up and made my way around the melted landscape and onto a rock a bit closer to him. I stared him in the eye again. As he breathed out more fire, I shot off my own spells and leaped out of the way, even closer to him. I reestablished eye contact and frowned. Growling slightly, I sent a stinging hex right at his nose.

"Now really, that's enough." I admonished him. Young dragons back at the reserve were the same way; haughty and angry. "I'm not the one who put you here and chained your tail."

The dragon leaned closer and roared at me, his hot breath rushing past me like wind. He banged his tail against the earth cause slight tremors in the ground.

"Yes well, if you'd cooperate you wouldn't be in pain now would you."

He brought his face close to mine and huffed, nudging me with his snout in the direction of his tail.

"Are you going to stay and cooperate?" He looked at me and nudged me again. "Hey, if I have to you do too. You think I want to be at this insipid school with all of these ignorant humans? They can never leave well enough alone; have to mess with everything."

He nudged me again and nodded his head. "Good." I quickly got to work spelling the chains off. Going back to my boots and jackets, I grabbed my old backpack and reached deep inside, pulling out a tub of white cream. "Aha, this will help."

After getting hurt at the reserve a few time, one of the handlers taught me to make a healing paste that was good for both humans and dragons, making it more efficient. Seeing as I get into a good amount of trouble, I always carry a large supply of it around. I started gently rubbing it into the dragon's tail as he lay down defensively curled around it and me.

"There, it should start to feel better soon." I said, putting the jar away. It was then that I looked up and remembered my classmates and teacher. "Oh, um, think you could give me a lift up? I can jump off your snout and out of you will." The dragon huffed and nodded. I quickly grabbed my stuff and was lifted out. As soon as I past the wards Viktor and the teacher were the first to reach me.

"Halyn, are you alright?" Viktor asked, grabbing my shoulders and looking me over.

"Yes, just cold. It's like a 50 degree difference between there and here." I said as I began redressing.

"How did you do that? Why did you take the chains off? Do you know what you've done? How dangerous this is?" My teacher asked as I finally pulled my boots on and the rest of the Quidditch team and class gathered around.

"Hmm?" Oh well, I live in Romania in the forests with the dragons, so I'm a bit used to it. And he was really very angry because the chains were bothering his tail spikes. They can be sensitive at the base in young males because they haven't fully hardened yet as they are still growing. Don't worry, he's not going anywhere for a while, but how long do you plan on keeping him here?" I said, stuffing my now cold hand in my pockets. I should have stayed with the dragon.

"Oh," the teacher said shocked, "Till the end of the week."

"Excellent. Viktor, hold my hand for a second and please don't let go." As soon as he grasped my hand I leaned my upper body back through the wards.

"Hey! They're going to take down the wards in five passing moons. When they do, you should fly to Romania. There are some other dragons there and I'll be there soon. I'm sure you can ask someone on your journey to guide you!" The dragon roared and I pulled myself out.

"He'll stay until the end of the week."

Not many people bothered me after that.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

Halyn

By: MIA202

Summary: Harri Potter is a twin, not to mention a girl. Her older twin brother is named boy-who-lived, while she is swept aside, letting her brother have all the fame and spotlight. Eventually sent to live with the Dursley's. Harri grows up very different from her brother, and anyone else in the wizarding world. What happens though, when it turns out Dumbledore made a mistake? What if Harri has already made herself into a new person and barely remembers her past? Will she be bothered to save a world that has never thought anything of her?

Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect and abuse, offensive language, some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any Harry Potter character or plots or universe. I only create plots and put the Harry Potter universe into them.

A/N: I'm sorry! I was very sick last weekend and couldn't update. :( For everyone who celebrates: Happy Thanksgiving! (early seeing as it's on Thursday!) On a story-related note: No one asked in the reviews for me to say ahead of time who is talking in each chapter, or whose point of view it is I should say, therefore everything will stay as is. I will however, keep the option open. If enough people review and ask for me to say whose POV it is I will change all the chapters and upcoming chapters by adding it. Thanks! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I thought I new love, once, but I was mistaken and told so outright. It was childish of me to think I did, and my actions, before I was set right, were a mirror to this. "Immature thoughts lead to immature actions," Sorin had once said. It made sense now, but before then, I did think I was in love for the first time. Perhaps the only time.

Viktor became more to me over time. He was my first friend and closest companion at school, and when I hit puberty I began to look at him differently, feel things about him that were new to me. This was at a time when I thought I understood friendship too.

Viktor continued to seek me out to spend time together through my first four years at Durmstrang. And while I was friendly with the entire Quidditch team, Viktor was the one I looked to first; the one I trusted the most. It wasn't odd to see me walking down the school hallways with him, his large arm slung over my shoulder. He'd invite me to fly with him and his friends on the weekends when he wasn't practicing, and sometimes it was just him and me. I showed him the small clearing by where the cliff met the water that I like to sit in and relax, and he would follow me to it and we'd just lie in the grass and think.

If I had problems, he'd insist I let him know. If he worried over something, I would speak of meaningless things until he was comfortable enough to let it out. He'd make me promise to watch all his Quidditch matches at school and soon I learned how to give a good massage, to help his aching muscles after a particularly bad session. He'd picked up on most of my hiding spots in the library and often joined me, sometimes even bringing a friend, quietly studying. After my second year, I found myself taking sidelong glances at him, memorizing the curve of his jaw or the way he did this and that. I delighted in the glares some girls would give me as I walked in the near-by village under Viktor's strong arm.

Looking back, I would say my third year passed in a haze of delight and indulgence in my new feelings. But these things never last and it slowly came crashing down around me during fourth year. The British wizarding school, Hogwarts, was hosting a championship. Our school was invited and Viktor, in his last year, was one of the favorites. The school was getting a boat together and taking some of the top and favorite students. I was not permitted to go.

"You're too much of a distraction. We don not need the other school knowing we have a female student, on top of it all." The headmaster told me. Karkaroff never did like me much.

The day before departure, the students who were being taken were announced. I was correct in assuming Viktor would be gone. I resolved myself to tell him that night how I was feeling. As he found me in the library, I put my book down and smiled. He took the seat next to me, close enough that I could feel his body heat.

"Hey." He said softly, "I'm going to be gone tomorrow morning."

"I know. I predicted as much when they announced the tournament." I said, scooting closer to him. He threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah. Are you going to be all right when I'm gone?"

I frowned at him, "I'm more worried about you. You're the most likely choice for the tournament. People have died in it you know."

"I'll be alright."

"You'd better be. I want you to come back in one piece. Though, I guess I'd feel the same way about you even if you weren't." I said softly.

"Halyn?" He asked, looking me in my eyes.

I decided to take Sorin's approach of directness.

"I like you, as more than a friend."

"Oh," Viktor looked shocked for a moment, "this is pretty bad timing then, with me going away."

"Could you like me back in the same way?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. We'd have to try dating and see where it goes, but I like you as a person, so I'm not adverse to it." He smiled. My face automatically returned the gesture, a bit of hope growing in me. "We'll have to wait until I'm back though."

I nodded, in agreement, before leaning in and pressing my lips to his momentarily, like I'd seen women do to handler Perez.

We were quiet after that, and we didn't speak as I saw him off the next morning. We wrote letters back and forth, taking about our days and the tournament. I was right again; he was chosen as champion. Apparently an minor uproar occurred when a fourth piece of paper saying only the last name "Potter" flew out of the goblet. There were only supposed to be three champions, and while the boy was underage, "Potter" was assumed to be Alastair Potter, the boy-who-lived, even though he was too young to be a competitor. His parents were happy about it for some reason, according to Viktor. An image of a young boy with auburn hair and brown eyes crossed my mind for some reason, but I shook it off. I would see images like that from time to time, and idly I wondered if it was from a previous life or just the one that I couldn't remember. Either way it didn't matter; I paid them little attention.

When the first task got close I received letters from both Viktor and the headmaster asking for my help with dragons. I sent what information I could, assuming they were a part of the tournament. I hoped they weren't dealing with dragon mothers.

The second task wound up being something about diving into a lake for a cherished item. Viktor was vague about it and just asked more about my time back at school. He mentioned the Veela girl from France almost lost her little sister in it, but the one Hogwarts champion, Cedric, went back down for her. I was a little confused over the details, but Viktor was still in first place, so I didn't bother asking more.

The last task wound up being a giant maze with traps and hidden creatures on the way to the middle where the cup was. I got more information from a copy of the wizarding paper, the Daily Prophet, than I did from Viktor. Apparently there was foul play in the last task. Viktor was put under the Imperious curse and forced to attack the Veela girl. The one Hogwarts champion, Cedric, was about to grab the cup, when he was pushed out of the way and it was grabbed by the other Hogwarts champion. The cup turned out to be a port key. Some time later, the boy was returned with a bleed arm, blubbering about Lord Voldemort returning. Through his cries someone made out a bit of what he was saying.

"He's back, You-Know-Who is back. He used my blood and came back. He said I am the wrong one. What does he mean I'm the wrong one? I'm the only one, right?"

The Durmstrang students returned not too long after. The Potter boy was named champion, only because he grabbed the cup. Headmaster Karkaroff disappeared, and the deputy headmaster officially took over Durmstrang. I liked him much better any way and vise-versa.

I was excited for the return, giddily waiting, bouncing on my toes. As the boat pulled into port, I waited for Viktor to come out. He was the last one and I greeted him with a smile. He approached me, throwing an arm over my shoulder, smiling slightly as well. Remembering the last time we spoke face to face, I reached up on my toes to give him a kiss to welcome him home. The next thing I knew I was being held arms length from him.

"Viktor?" I asked, clearly confused.

"What do you think you are doing?" His voice was rough, not at all what I was used to from him. I was confused, he did not react this way the last time.

"Welcoming you home. I thought-"

He cut me off, "You thought wrong."

"We had a conversation." I pointed out, perhaps he had forgotten. "You said when you get back."

"I can't, not anymore. I met a woman while I was there, whom I asked to come visit me in Bulgaria. Her name's Hermione and I think I love her, so no Halyn. Stop your thoughts right now. You are too young for such things."

I had read about her in some of the articles, she was a friend of the Potter boy, and the same age as me. "We are the same age, she and I. So do not make excuses Viktor. And I know you far better than she. You've only just met her, how can you love her?"

He shoved me away, "You don't understand true love, Halyn. How can you? Look at your life! You understand very little of human interaction at all, let alone complex emotions like love."

My eyes widened and I felt a pain in my chest I would later recognizes as an attachment suddenly and harshly being broken. My eyes burned with my chest, and I blinked rapidly trying to sooth them. The world around us was quiet, though we were surrounded by faces and sounds. It was one of those moments, my moments, where time stopped and marked down the passage of an event, only to start back up quickly with out any warning. Oh, how I wished I could have had some warning.

The surrounding students were still silent, but something in Viktor's demeanor broke, and he looked regretful as his eyebrows drew together in understanding of what he'd just said, almost as if he was hearing the words again, but for the first time.

"Halyn," he said softly, like I had been accustomed to, like the way that used to sooth me, but the attachment was snapped and now it only sounded like pleading- the whinning of an injured animal. Who was he to whine? I thought. I am the one in pain.

I swallowed thickly, like something was stuck in my throat, though I knew nothing was there. I nodded my head once and turned on my heel, heading to the nearby forest where I knew I could loose myself. No one needed to follow me. The several attachments I had made in this school where through Viktor and like with a tree, once the base was cut, the whole thing fell.

"Halyn!" He called after me again. I shook my head, clearig my thoughts and trying to find my voice.

"I'm taking a week of sick leave!" I called back to the new headmaster. My voice sounded off to my ears; strained. It hurt to speak. I didn't care if he agreed or not, and began to run until I was safely inside the tree line. I heard Viktor trying to follow me, but the forest was like the one back home and I easily got lost in the tress, going deeper and deeper until I felt somewhat more at peace.

Love is something I don't understand.

I understand the mental attachment one makes to another person or a thing. I understand the yearning that takes place when you are pulled away from something you are deeply attached to. But over time, sometimes a long time, that yearning fades until it is a dull ache in the chest and quiet thought in the mind. But I do not think this is love.

I also understand lust. The reaction cause by our hormones when we feel a suitable partner for intimacy is found. The reaction we have when we see something pleasing to the eye that is also pleasing to the mind and other senses. Animals have mating seasons to control their lust. Humans have a basic thought process and free will. At times I have wished humans had mating seasons too, because the brain can be addled and fooled and overrun by the senses. However, once the lust we feel is satisfied, the need is gone until the body responds again. This is not love either.

I asked Sorin, but he was unsure how to explain he said, and advised me to ask Mai Lin. Apparently women were supposed to know better. When I got to her, she told me it is a connection of the soul; more than sharing bodies or minds or energy. That when you find love, even if it is forced to leave you, it will never truly be gone. And that thinking of lost love will hurt, but over time that hurt will fade and there will always be warmth that will never leave you.

"Love transcends us and our understanding. Like a deity, it just is, it exists and we don't know why or how but it is there and you can feel it." She smiled at me softly then, "When you find love, no matter what kind, it will make you strong and you will know it is there, even if you don't realize it at first. Your heart will be unlocked by this person and you will feel better than you have ever felt before."

"How will I know? Can I learn?"

"When you find yourself doing everything possible to help or be with or save that person. When you are truly in love, Halyn, that person means more to you than you do to yourself and vise-versa. You will see them for who they are, know all their faults, and love them even more for it. And you may fight and you may cry, but in your heart you know it will always end up all right."

I think Mai Lin must have love or known love, but I still do not understand it. Mai Lin is convinced that someday I will. I'm not sure how I feel about that.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Halyn

By: MIA202

Summary: Harri Potter is a twin, not to mention a girl. Her older twin brother is named boy-who-lived, while she is swept aside, letting her brother have all the fame and spotlight. Eventually sent to live with the Dursley's. Harri grows up very different from her brother, and anyone else in the wizarding world. What happens though, when it turns out Dumbledore made a mistake? What if Harri has already made herself into a new person and barely remembers her past? Will she be bothered to save a world that has never thought anything of her?

Warning: fem!Harry, minor child neglect and abuse, offensive language, some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any Harry Potter character or plots or universe. I only create plots and put the Harry Potter universe into them.

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! (If you live in the US that is.) I know this is a bit short, but I felt it had to be. Like I've said before. I write when it comes to me and as it comes. This story really just flows from my head to the page, no planning done.

Chapter 5

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts, and the events that unfolded after the final task, the world is currently searching for Harriet Potter, the twin of Alastair Potter, whom until recently everyone thought had defeated Voldemort as a child. When said boy finished the third task of the tournament and returned after being port-keyed away unexpectedly, information slowly came to light that the Potter boy was most likely not the savior of the wizarding world. Infact, it is now known that the defeater of Voldmort is most likely his missing sister. No one knew of this twin daughter, and after some bribery and in depth searching, Rita found enough information to write a front-page article on the girl.

The Girl-Who-Lived: Hidden Secret of the Potter Family

Harriet Potter, born five minutes after her twin Alastair Potter, was never seen as much by her family or anyone else for that matter. After Albus Dumbledore wrongly announced Alastair as savior of the wizarding world at the age of one, see page twenty for more details on the return of You-Know-Who, Harriet was pushed to the wayside and forgotten by her family as well the rest of the world. The young child, who was solely raised by the family house elf, was never allowed out with the family or brought about to public functions.

"I didn't even know they had a second child!" one socialite told me, "And I frequented the same circles the Potters did. Did they ever announce it? I don't recall."

Alastair Potter remained in spotlight, leading us to believe he was the darling of the wizarding world. Backed by his parents and Albus Dumbledore, who were we to say any differently. And while the world remained unaware of whom the young girl was, her presence was noticed on several occasions, though no one ever put much thought to it until now.

"I would often get odd book orders for the Potter home, and I had to wonder who they were for, if not for decoration, and who was ordering them. The whole world knew that the Potter family traveled a lot and were rarely home. Now I know they must have been for Harriet." A bookkeeper at Flourish and Blotts explained, "And let me tell you, the girl must have been a prodigy to be reading the books she was ordering at her age then."

If the Potter had paid any attention to their other child, one wonders how they couldn't see that perhaps there was something special about her, more so than her brother. The special little girl, however, was not encouraged by her parents, as she should have been. It seems as though they felt she was distracting from Alastair and they were not happy about it.

"I think I saw her once," said Madame Croly, whose daughter is in the same year as Alastair Potter at Hogwarts, "when we were invited to Alastair's seventh birthday party at the Potter's home. About an hour into the party a small girl with long wild black hair, who was quite dirty, burst into the house. Mrs. Potter quickly went and dragged her upstairs looking quite angry. The poor child could barely keep up. I didn't ever see the child come back down."

Shortly after the party incident, the Potters sent Harriet to live with Lily Potter's muggle sister and her husband. From what this reporter gathered from her visit to their house, they were not magic-friendly people. I was often glared at and told not to say the word 'magic' as if the word itself was an unforgivable curse.

"We didn't want the freak. She was dumped on our doorstep in the middle of the night, and I wasn't having the authorities called on me for child neglect." Petunia Dursley, Mrs. Potter's sister, told me, "I tried to get Lily to take her back, but they wouldn't respond to any letters I sent."

During her time at the Dursley's, Harriet lived in a little closet like room under the stairs and was required to help with the housework, even though she was only seven. She wore hand-me-down clothing often the wrong size, and there was no evidence otherwise of the small child being in the home. The walls, covered in muggle photographs, held no memory of young Harriet.

"We didn't have any other room for her, and you can't expect us to make our precious Dudley share his room with her. She might taint him. And it wasn't like we were being paid to take care of her, so she'd best earn her room and board." Mrs. Dursley said, unhappy to recall her niece, "It doesn't matter now does it, though. She up and disappeared when we were in London for shopping about a year later. I turned around and she was gone. I did my duty and asked around to see if she was spotted, but no one had. So I returned home. The girl knew the address and could tell authorities if she wanted to."

How far can an eight year old get in muggle London? No one really knows. No one has seen or heard of her since and no further effort was made to find her. This leads to the question that is on all of our minds. Where is Harriet Potter?

For more information of the misleading advice from Albus Dumbledore, see pg. 7

To find out what the ministry is doing to locate Harriet Potter, see pg. 5

For what the ministry is doing to prepare against You-Know-Who, see pg. 10

Accurate information on You-Know-Who's return and the true savior, see pg. 20

Hermione Granger threw the paper down onto the table, trying to wrap her mind around the whole thing. Much of the wizarding world was in shock and uproar about this new revelation. Hermione herself wasn't sure what to think. She was one of Alastair's best friends, and to think that his family had hidden things like this was shocking. She had spent holidays with these seemingly wonderful people! She wondered if Alastair even knew. He was in too much shock to ask then, because even if he had known about his sister, he surely didn't know that he wasn't the boy-who-lived. He built his whole life around the image, only to have the title suddenly and abruptly taken from him. Dumbledore was trying to convince people that Alastair could still be the boy savior, and that Voldemort was only trying to confuse them. But people could not reason why he would leave Alastair alive then, unless he really was no threat.

Rubbing her temples, Hermione pulled out a quill and some paper, determined to write back to Viktor, while his owl was still patient enough to wait. He had seemed upset in his past few letters, though he never said outright that anything was wrong. So she let it go, and tried to keep up normal conversation. He wasn't much for conversing though, at least with her. She'd seen him write out long detailed letters to someone back at Durmstrang, while he sat with her in the library. When she'd ask, he just said it was a good friend. He never spoke to his friends from school much as far as she could see, so she was still curious.

In his last letter, he mentioned worry over someone very close to him disappearing for a week when he returned to school, and wondered if this was whom he'd been writing to and perhaps why his letters were so dreary.

She felt bad she refused his invitation to Bulgaria this summer, so she filled her letter with whatever she could think of. She told him about the missing Harriet Potter, and the scandal with Dumbledore and the Potters, and even how she couldn't get a hold of shocked Alastair. She asked him his opinions, but knew she'd get short noncommittal answers. He never wrote much to her.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Halyn

By: MIA202

Summary: Harri Potter is a twin, not to mention a girl. Her older twin brother is named boy-who-lived, while she is swept aside, letting her brother have all the fame and spotlight. Eventually sent to live with the Dursley's. Harri grows up very different from her brother, and anyone else in the wizarding world. What happens though, when it turns out Dumbledore made a mistake? What if Harri has already made herself into a new person and barely remembers her past? Will she be bothered to save a world that has never thought anything of her?

Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect and abuse, offensive language, some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any Harry Potter character or plots or universe. I only create plots and put the Harry Potter universe into them.

A/N: Halyn has an entourage! This chapter isn't much development- just some background info on Halyn's friends and a few things to clue into. A bit short again.

Chapter 6

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Every morning I watch as Halyn enters the dinning hall at exactly eight o'clock and makes her way to a table in the far back corner where three boys are already sitting. Her seat is always the last one to be filled, in the corner, facing the room. Sometimes she doesn't show up to class, she skips at least half of the other meals, and it's almost impossible to find her during her free time at school, but this is the one thing she always does.

The largest boy sits across from her, blocking her from almost everyone's view. The table I decided to sit at on my first day at Durmstrang is thankfully one with a view of her. She eats the same breakfast every morning with a cup of coffee before she leaves, taking the three boys with her. I haven't spoken to her since my first day here, but I can't help but be intrigued by her actions and place in the school.

"Draco," my roommate Ezek calls, forcing me to break my train of thought, "what are you staring at? Not Halyn again? I told you she's not to be messed with."

I force my eyes off of her and to him. I know that I may be slowly beginning an obsession with her, but for the life of me I cannot help it.

"Who are those boys she's sitting with?" The two smaller ones look about the same age as her, so they must be younger by a year or two. It confuses me, but Halyn is smaller than most girls her age, though I've been told she's more dangerous than any male here.

"The large one is Andrey Ivanov. He transferred here two years ago, in our fifth year. He was home schooled in Russia until then, but after he scared off his tutors his father sent him here, hoping an institution like Durmstrang could handle him. I don't know what his father fed him to make him so big, but he's all muscle." Ezek says, biting into his breakfast. I thank Merlin one of the few friends I have already acquired here seems to be in the know of everything in this ice chunk of a school.

"He must be at least two meters tall," I comment lightly, "but why does he sit with Halyn?" It seems like an unlikely match or friendship or whatever it is to me, but then again, everything I've learned about her is nothing I would have expected.

"When he first showed up at school, he was scary as hell, threatening to fight everyone including the teachers. He is one of those people who think the strongest rule. He even tried to fight the headmaster. We, the student body that is, all backed out and tried to placate him, knowing we wouldn't win a physical fight, and after one of his fights with a professor, we could see that we might not stand a chance dueling magically either. So when he asked for someone to fight, we all pointed him to Halyn."

"What?" I choke out, happy I wasn't eating when listening, "She's only about one and a half meters tall now, I can't imagine how small she was then!"

"Yeah, well," Ezek rubs the back of his neck almost nervously, "at the time she was just as scary. Still is, but at least she's calm now. Something distasteful happened between her and Viktor at the end of our fourth year, and when she came back to school fifth she was still pissed, so if anyone got on her nerves, they eventually found themselves in the infirmary. The idiots who thought to tease her about the event found themselves stuck there for the first quarter of the year with promises of more pain if they didn't leave her alone. We all backed off quickly after that."

"She's friend's with Viktor Krum?" Another unlikely aspect I would never have guessed about the young woman. I remember Krum from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was getting all cuddly with Potter's mudblood friend if I recall correctly.

"She was, but not after that event we don't talk about, especially with her in plain sight. You never know what she can overhear. It's best you don't ask." He shivered, barely noticeable, "Back to Ivanov, he eventually found her after weeks of trying to track her down- we're all convinced she knows the school better than anyone else, so no one is ever safe from her wrath. Once he did, they took it outside. The next day, he was following her around like she was his master. The whole left side of his face was bruised and his arm in a splint, and that was after the nurse had seen to him. Halyn didn't have a scratch on her. No one was privy to seeing the fight though, so our imaginations have run a bit wild. We don't want to bother either by asking."

"Oh, I see." I am stunned by this information. "The other two?" I ask, hoping they're a bit more normal.

"The albino looking small blond to Ivanov's right is Flaviu Amanar." Ezek points discretely, "He's a year below us, but he didn't start here until his second year. He doesn't speak anything but Romanian. He understands Bulgarian and English just fine, but can't speak more than a word or two of either. He literally ran into Halyn after Potions class one day. I was there to see it. They both fell over and when getting up, he began speaking very quickly in Romanian. Once they were both up, she simply patted him on the head, which must have shocked him because he shut up. It shocked the hell out of me alright. Then she started speaking to him in Romanian. He's followed her around babbling in Romanian ever since. She translates for others when she's around, but it's not much help for the teachers because of the year difference. She does translate his homework though, from what I hear."

"She speaks Romanian?"

"Yeah, it's where she lives." Ezek says, as I watch the group of four getting ready to leave. "The last one is Cordell Lestrange. You can guess why he's avoided. Apparently his father is a cousin of the infamous Lestrange brothers in England, but the man was estranged from the family for having ideals outside what his parents dictated. So Cordell's father moved to Bulgaria, keeping the last name, as he was never disowned. So as soon as the Lestrange men back in England kick-the-bucket, Cordell becomes heir. Not that they know it- he's apparently a secret outside Bulgaria."

"And how did he become close to Halyn?" That was what I really want to know; how to become close to her. I do not want to fight her and I cannot speak Romanian, so this boy would be my last hope of gaining some insight.

"In first year they hated each other. He was one of the kids who lead a lot of the attacks on her. In our first year, we were all unhappy that a girl was to be our year mate and most of us took it out on her. She gave as good as she got though. After a while, we all pretty much stopped once we started to understand messing with her got us no where but hurt. Cordell was one of the few who kept it up, he even pushed her into the dragon's pit- third year I think it was."

"WHAT?"

"She was fine, it was amazing really. Here's this nasty Hungarian Horntail sitting in a pit for class, and she just has a conversation with it. But that's another story for another time. Moving on, for some reason, after the event that we don't talk about, he was backing her up in fights, some even saw him comforting her. Since then they've been really close. No one is too sure about what happened."

"Does she hang out with anyone else?" I ask after a moment, once we are up and heading to class. "No, not students at least. She sits and talks with the headmaster sometimes, and the librarian and nurse. I don't know what they talk about though."

I push the door to the classroom open and stop in my tracks; I forgot I had Charms with Halyn. Ezek runs into the back of me and continues to push me to our seats.

"Stop staring," he hisses under his breath and gestures to the seat next to Halyn, where Cordell is glaring icily at me. I contemplate glaring back, but I can't afford to be making enemies at this school. Instead, I turn my nose up and act like he doesn't matter. All through class my eyes kept stealing glances of Halyn.

I'm not going to be able to rest until I'm closer to her. She's just too intriguing.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Halyn

By: MIA202

Summary: Harri Potter is a twin, not to mention a girl. Her older twin brother is named boy-who-lived, while she is swept aside, letting her brother have all the fame and spotlight. Eventually sent to live with the Dursley's. Harri grows up very different from her brother, and anyone else in the wizarding world. What happens though, when it turns out Dumbledore made a mistake? What if Harri has already made herself into a new person and barely remembers her past? Will she be bothered to save a world that has never thought anything of her?

Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect and abuse, offensive language, some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any Harry Potter character or plots or universe. I only create plots and put the Harry Potter universe into them.

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I apologize again if the order is a bit confusing, but I am just writing as it comes.

Chapter 7

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When I was twelve, the deputy headmaster, now headmaster, offered me a time turner. And as I sat there in his office, watching it dangle and spin on the thin gold chain held in the deputy headmaster's hand, I was captured not by its beauty, but by its unnaturalness. He held it out for me to take, and I couldn't even bring myself to raise a hand towards it.

The magic permeating the air around it was not native, like that of the school- where the magic poured into it and coming from it were from the land it was built on and the people who built it. It was not telluric, like that of the Dragons or Romania or even the forests surround the school- magic that was born into the world and thrived on the earth's innate magical core. It wasn't even somatic, like the magic of witches and wizards and other beings- flowing from inside the person, controlled.

The time turner's magic was something different all together, something I'd never felt before. I said so to the man, and he gave me an odd look. I'd later find out that what ever caused me to loose my memories as a child, also allowed me to grow up differently. I was more in touch with the world's natural magic; made me sensitive to magic around me. But for the time being, all I could do was ignore the look of disbelief and keep away from the small hourglass. It was sickly.

They say dark magic, however 'they' feel right to deem it so, is addicting. And it can be, but anything forbidden usually is. According Mai Lin, dark magic, the original stuff, not all this mumbo jumbo added on in the past seventy-five years or so when the ministry got a chip on it shoulder and decided to mess around with ancient rules and practices, is addicting.

"It's like eating a really delicious piece of chocolate cake. And like the chocolate cake, if it is not balanced with the good stuff, in this case light magic, then, well, you end up fat. Okay, so maybe not fat, but the same type of theory applies; too much of anything is never good." Mai Lin explained to me, "So dark magic is wonderfully moist and delicious chocolate cake, you following me? And every bite is wonderfully satisfying. Light magic is foods like vegetables and lean meats and nuts, all that really healthy stuff. Every time you eat it, you know it's good for you and your body needs it, but deep down, you know it's only a means to an end- that chocolate cake. If you never eat the chocolate cake, you get cranky and feel worn and unfulfilled. If all you eat it chocolate cake, something unpleasant is bound to happen to your body. Therefore, there must be balance."

As wonderful as her little speech was, looking back, I can only think I rained on her parade when I informed her that I never tasted any chocolate cake. Still, this time turner was not smoothly satisfyingly addictive like that. I'd call it neurotic; too sweet, too sticky, jumping around trying to cling to something, forced, totally artificial. It felt like the minute I let that magic touch me it would begin to eat away at me, rotting my own magic bit by bit. Though I shouldn't have been surprised. There is nothing natural about messing with time, so why would the magic behind it be.

Back then, in the deputy headmaster's office, I had quickly stood when this realization hit me. "I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot bring myself to even touch that thing." And after saying so, I left the room and went out into the forest to get some fresh, taint-free air. He never brought it up again. So whether he thought I was taking the high road, or something else, I was free of that tainted magic, until now.

As I enter the great hall, I have one of my moments, where everything slows down and time seems to stop. I've learned to understand by now, that these are critical moments; times when I need to observe and think and rationalize. These were time when being different from the other students came in handy; I am separated from the frozen masses, my mind running at full capacity, thinking quickly, my body reacting on instinct. I turn my head, quickly, watching my three friends, the only friends I have at school, approach me in slow motion. I quickly look to my other side, as the world still slows, and see Draco Malfoy making his way to me as well; this man, boy, who I have slowly been opening up to and learning to trust and feel out. He is different too, not like me, but different from the others. I am still figuring that out. The headmaster does not look happy at the head table, nor does the rest of the staff. Their eyes slowly rise to me, but unfrozen as I am, I am already looking elsewhere.

In front of the teacher's table, is a group of people dressed in heavy dark brown cloaks, who are already beginning to turn towards me. In the front, the only figure with his hood down is a tall auburn haired boy who looks to be about my age. His eyes make contact with mine, and suddenly memories of that time turner and it's nasty, forced, artificial magic come back to me. This boy feels the same. It's nauseating.

Before time has the chance to speed back up, I turn on my heel and leave the room, knowing the four males who were headed towards me will scramble to follow. I quickly break out onto the back lawn of the school, heading to the forest. The boys can find me later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a little bit after New Years; school was back in session. Mother was staying out of the war, and in France; leaving Father in England with his death eater friends. She'd gotten me out in time, before a mark could be forced on me, and into Bulgaria. I stayed at school for the holiday's, to avoid trouble, and was slowly getting to know Halyn better. My dorm mates are right; she is trouble.

I still watch her every morning from my table, and she knows, I've told her- well, more so confessed when she called me on it. Sometimes I join them, but her three bodyguards, or friends as she call them, still don't like me too much, so I don't push it.

I sit, waiting, eating my breakfast and making small talk, but the hall goes quiet. Walking through the doors is a small group of eight and as they get close to the head table, two take their hoods down. Alastair Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore has some words with the headmaster, but they are quiet, and as silent as the hall is we cannot hear them. Neither looks happy. The doors open again, and there is Halyn.

I get up, rushing to her, but somehow I'm not quick enough. I glance past her, seeing her three friends approaching her as well. Why can't one of us make it to her? I see her look at me, and them, and the scene before her. She makes a face like something smells rotten, and then she leaves. None of us have even reached her yet.

"How does she move so quickly?" Potter Jr. asks stupidly. Some of the hall snickers at him. I just rush after her. She is quick though, a known and accepted fact, and she looses us at the forests edge. We know better than to follow her into this part of the forest. We'll have to wait for her to come out.

Halyn, I found early on, can be often found outside, especially among the trees, and not only the dangerous ones. The second time I spoke to her was in the forest.

Upon the first week at school, I was rudely informed that no potion stores were kept for students and no purchases were to be made for ingredients without a signed form from the professor. Instead, we were expected to hunt for ingredients in the surrounding forests and shoreline. I was told anything I'd need could be found, and that I should begin building my personal stores early.

Grudgingly, over the next few weekends, I began 'hunting'. I was making good progress, too, until I came upon the part of the forest where vervain grows. The vervain was there, no problem, but so was a pack of hippogriffs. Hiding behind a large tree, far enough away, I contemplated what to do. I needed the vervain for a potion in two days, and they were unlikely to move on by then.

"Are you scared?" a female voice asked from above me. Looking up, I saw Halyn lounging about a story up in the tree branches with a baby hippogriff on her lap.

"What? No. Of course not." I replied, hoping not to sound as worried as I was. I still hadn't gotten oven that incident at Hogwarts.

Without any warning she jumped down from the branch she was in, landing right before me. The baby hippogriff was held tightly to her with two arms as it kicked and squealed.

"Merlin, you better put it down before the adults come for you. He doesn't look very happy."

"Nah, he's just having some fun. The brat actually climbed all the way up there by itself. I was just getting him back for his mom." She said casually, as she began to walk towards the herd. They all stopped, and watched her approach. I wanted to scream at her 'Bow! You have to bow!' But I couldn't; my voice was lost though my mouth was open.

I remained silent as I watched her walk up to one of the biggest in the group and bow, but what I mistook for a bow I quickly realized was her putting the little one down. The little one ran around her feet squealing and the big one head butted her in the side. I waited, holding my breath, as another squawked and ran over butting her too, and then another.

"Halyn! Are you alright?" I finally yelled, finding my voice when she was so surrounded I couldn't see her any more. I really hoped she wasn't dead. I faintly thought I heard giggling.

The yelling was a bad idea. They all suddenly stopped again, and turned to look at me. I watched, scared and mesmerized, and Halyn roughly pushed her way out from the middle of the group, and physically shouldered the closest one to me away.

"Cut it out, would you? He's scared enough as it is. I've told you before that these are potion ingredients you lot are determined to nest on." She said, facing the group of animals. Had she gone crazy?

The one she had shouldered, snorted, and the rest went back to whatever they were doing. The baby was now with its mother. Halyn motioned me over to her, where she was standing by a patch of vervain.

"Don't forget to bow," she reminded me and winked, "properly." As if she knew.

I bowed, waiting until the majority either ignored me or gave a miniscule bow back, before heading towards her.

"Why didn't you bow?" I asked, while I quickly gathered the plant I needed, "They're bloody proud creatures. Dangerous too."

"We have an understanding," she said softly, twirling a sprig of vervain between two fingers, "Plus, they're not as nearly as proud or dangerous as dragons."

After that, I began learning more and more about this endearing and quirky young woman by whom I was mesmerized. I had somehow gained an amount of her trust and I wish I knew what I had done to do so.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Halyn

By: MIA202

Summary: Harri Potter is a twin, not to mention a girl. Her older twin brother is named boy-who-lived, while she is swept aside, letting her brother have all the fame and spotlight. Eventually sent to live with the Dursley's. Harri grows up very different from her brother, and anyone else in the wizarding world. What happens though, when it turns out Dumbledore made a mistake? What if Harri has already made herself into a new person and barely remembers her past? Will she be bothered to save a world that has never thought anything of her?

Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect and abuse, offensive language, some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any Harry Potter character or plots or universe. I only create plots and put the Harry Potter universe into them.

A/N: A bit short, I know. This semester is coming to an end, but am continuing to update on time! Which is a big accomplishment, when considering I'm doing a zillion term papers and finals at the same time. SO yeah, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 8

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The summer before Halyn's sixth year was the beginning of one of the best years of my life. She had come back to the reserve with something different about her. At first, I couldn't put my finger on it. I was still working with Sorin so I saw her more often than most. After the fourth or fifth time I saw her, I could finally tell. She was on the prowl.

Like with many other parts of her life, she was very animalistic in her baser instincts. Looking for a mate, or being on the prowl, as I liked to call it, was no different. She had developed sometime between the last time I'd seen her and then. If I had to say it, it was the moment she took off that overly big school cloak that seemed to hide the entirety of her feminine figure. Secretly, I hoped none of the boys at her school got a good look at her, but with that cloak I was pretty sure they hadn't.

That summer, when she hung around Sorin's house, or more noticeably me, she worked her charm. It took a little while, but I wasn't the only one who began to notice her new closeness to me, physically and otherwise. She began to seek me out specifically more and more often; starting conversations and joking around. It was odd, because I don't think any of us had ever expected her to act this way, like a regular hormonal girl. Even in its unusualness I was sucked in.

I spoke to and learned more about Halyn within those two and a half months than I had ever previously. The more time we spent together, the more I was drawn in and my curiousness about her turned into real attraction. I found myself longing to see her, waiting for her to pop up while I was relaxing or working. I would try not to be obvious about it either, but as I sat eating all I could think about was her hand suddenly on my shoulder, caressing, or her body sidling up next to mine and speaking softly in my ear. Every little action she did, every move she had made, was burned into the front of my mind and onto my body. I could feel her touch, even when she wasn't there.

I knew she was so much younger than me, that I was too old to be playing these games, but I couldn't help but to try and justify myself and my wants. She was initiating it. She'd be sixteen in July and of the age of consent. She was unlike any other girl I'd ever met and normal rules didn't apply to her- not in my mind. She was interesting, and unusual, and so natural and wild and full of energy and fire; I could never group her with normal every day people, let alone those of the female persuasion. So I couldn't stop myself from reacting. The fact that the other handlers didn't make any moves or say anything against it for whatever reasons gave me just another reason to not be worried.

June and July were spent in a dream like state for me. I loved work and where I worked, but this just blew everything away. Slowly she began gracing my lips and face with soft, but bold kisses I was only too willing to return. Her hands wandered, feeling and exploring and learning, so mine did as well. In the span of two months, her fire traced my skin, over clothes, making my skin feel like it was burning in the trail they left, and the fire would seep through my skin and into my blood. The fire made me feel alive and energized and whether it was in my mind or it was her personal magic or the mixture of our hormones I've never known. All I know is that I became addicted to that fire.

Time passed slowly and quickly all at once. Looking back I have to wonder if that was just how she lives life. Any time I've ever spent with Halyn has left me somewhat confused as to how things happened and where the time went. I wonder if others feel the same way. There is just something about her that doesn't function the same as the rest of us- she moves on a different plane, different rules apply to her. It's almost surreal.

I don't know if I was her test subject, or if there was someone else before me, or even at the same time. She didn't speak about relationships with others to me ever. Her actions that summer seemed exploratory, and yet natural and practiced- not clumsy like more teenagers trying these things for the first time. She wasn't fazed when I returned her actions and we never did the same thing twice if I think about it. Her touching always started and ended differently, her kiss always new and refreshing. Her movements changed from moment to moment. I almost wonder if this was another thing about her I'd never understand. Does she ever do anything the same twice? Or like time and space, was this something that separated her from the rest of us as well.

It's peculiar the way I explain Halyn, I know. I almost make her out to be this unearthly being that shouldn't belong among humans, but it's how I see her. Maybe it's the way I view the world, as if the things in life I find interesting are overly fantastic and surreal. Like the dragons, I've always viewed her as something so outside my full understanding and reach. Though maybe I'm not so crazy. I hear others talk about her similarly, too. Like the way Sorin likens her to the dragons, and the way Mai Lin says she lives outside our reach and not to worry too much about her; what we think of one way she sees as another and that worrying over her will only lead to unnecessary stress. We can only look after her and wish everything is well.

The end of the summer, the last week of August, was stressful and confusing and upsetting for me. Halyn would be returning to school soon for her sixth year, and what would I do then? Would I go crazy waiting for her touch? She was fleeting all week, popping up here and there and never for long. Sorin said she was spending time with the dragons before she left. I wished she returned to spending time with me. The day before she was to leave, I didn't see her at all. No one in camp did. I sat eating dinner, hoping she'd show up, trying to ignore some of the other handlers' pitying gazes.

I was one of the last to leave the dinning hall, dragging my feet home in the dark. Sorin was already asleep when I made it back to the house and I slowly climbed the steps to my room and to the bathroom. I had hoped a cool shower would sooth me from the hot air and heat of my yearning. I paid no attention as I lathered myself and thought more on Halyn. Suddenly there were small, strong hands on my chest and I blinked confused before focusing on a very naked and wet Halyn in the shower with me.

I didn't know what to say, torn between asking why, where she'd been all day, how she got in, what was going to happen when she went back to school, and just staring her. I settled for the last, taking in her soft lightly tanned skin and small curves. Her body was more toned than curvy, but the small feminine curves were still clearly visible, with water running down her sides and over her waist and down long slender legs. I looked back to her eyes. The questions I had still floating in my mind. Her eyes sparkled and a small smile graced her face, her hands still roaming my chest and stomach arousing.

She stood on her tippy toes, trying to gain a little height, while her hands found themselves in my hair, pulling my head towards her for a deep kiss. Her tongue slid along mine and her fire ignited in my veins, as if it were sleeping there all along. Suddenly my body felt hotter than the sun could ever make me feel, and I pulled back looking into her eyes again. Her fire was the spark hidden there, flickering playfully. Her hand reached lower then, into new territory for the two of us. I grinned, dragging her from the shower and to my room without even turning the water off.

We didn't sleep that night. I vaguely remember falling asleep at sometime when the sun was already starting to rise. Halyn was wrapped in my arms and I remember hearing her laugh softly as I fell asleep. When I woke again, she was gone and the water in the shower was turned off. My bed was neatly made, at least as neatly as it could be with a person in it, and there was a cup of tea on my bedside table next to a note. All the note said was, 'See you soon.'

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Halyn

By: MIA202

Summary: Harri Potter is a twin, not to mention a girl. Her older twin brother is named boy-who-lived, while she is swept aside, letting her brother have all the fame and spotlight. Eventually sent to live with the Dursley's. Harri grows up very different from her brother, and anyone else in the wizarding world. What happens though, when it turns out Dumbledore made a mistake? What if Harri has already made herself into a new person and barely remembers her past? Will she be bothered to save a world that has never thought anything of her?

Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect and abuse, offensive language, some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any Harry Potter character or plots or universe. I only create plots and put the Harry Potter universe into them.

A/N: Sorry, I know I usually update Saturday or Sunday but I've been crazy sick and stressed- thanks college, and work, and family. Oh well. Anyways, here it is. I don't know how far of a jump this chapter will be. I wrote it a while ago and never decided on an official 'chapter 9' so I thought, why not. Thank you for all the reviews! They make me happy, even when I feel like crap!

Chapter 9

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Halyn left, we followed. We made an odd grouping of five men, who would never have been seen together otherwise. Her three friends, the most peculiar of the bunch, myself and one Viktor Krum.

That was a surprise, not only for me apparently. After about two months, word of Halyn being 'harassed' by British wizards reached outside the school walls and Krum was quick to show up. His arrival and public apology to Halyn had the dining hall silent and full of tension. I'm not sure what he expected from her, let alone the rest of the school, but Halyn's reaction was to watch him intently for a few moments before turning and leaving the hall. Her three friends follow after, as usual. Ivanov goes as far as deliberately body checking Krum as they leave.

After that incident, it was easy to get many accounts of the events between the two that led to their falling out. Krum saves Halyn, they get close, Halyn confesses, Krum goes to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, they keep lengthy and timely correspondence, Krum come back and says he's in love with someone else and acts harsh with Halyn. There were some who said he promised they'd be together when he got back and that was why she was so excited to meet him at the docks. After the event, she wasn't seen for a week. Although, now it's not very surprising for her to be missing as she's taken to going off whenever she feels like it.

Krum tried following her around school, but Halyn would just ignore him and disappear or her friends would make sure something amiss would occur to him. Krum is nothing if not stubborn though. He continued to follow her and apologize to her at every chance until she apparently had enough, only a month later.

"Why won't you say anything?" Krum asked in front of a half full dinner hall.

"What reason do I have to say something?" She said back, evenly. The hall was silent again listening in.

"I've apologized, numerous times. Do you have no response for me?"

"I do not see why I would. The past is the past, and like all time that has gone by, it is over and done with. It is no longer affecting me in the present." She took a sip of her tea then, going to turn back to her dinner. The large tome she was reading was open again.

"They why won't you speak to me, and why do you avoid me?"

"Do you think you're special?" Lestrange cut in now, sneering like Viktor was dirt under his boots.

"We were friends, I would expect her to speak with me. This is ridiculous, Halyn-"

Lestrange cut him off harshly, "Yes, you were friends, in the past, three years ago. Now, you are no different than any other student not seated at this table. She avoids them all and doesn't speak with any of them unless she feels the need to. If she does, then they are lucky. It's rare for Halyn to take interest enough to speak to others, let alone seek them out or spend time with them." I suddenly felt very very lucky. "Do not assume you can just come back and be friends again. Life doesn't work like that. Halyn doesn't work like that."

Krum stared Lestrange down for a bit, his eyes shifted to Ivanov who was glaring, and then to Amanar whose nose was stuck in the same book Halyn's was. I assumed it was in Romanian. Finally he looked at Halyn. She sipped her tea idly as she turned the large book's page. Mumbling something in Romanian to Amanar every now and then as her eyes raked back and forth over the page. Krum looked almost defeated then. Whatever he had with Halyn before, now clearly lost. He sat down at a near by table and sulked. After that, he began to follow her more subtly, watch her like I did, or used to at least. He'd do little things here and there to try and help her, he'd sit quietly in the library as she consumed knowledge with her mind, and ignoring the fact he was even there. Krum wouldn't give up, so now he followed her again.

Halyn didn't use many means of magical transportation. After an initial floo, she took a taxi to the train station, and then a train to a remote village. From there she flew on her broom for three days, before stopping and hiking the rest of the way. It was surprising when we touched finally ended up in a dragon reserve in Romania, where I soon found out Charlie Weasley worked. We were all thankful- hungry, tired and dirty as we were- to find some English-speaking people who, after hearing our story, put us up as temporary trainees for the duration of our stay. We might have to eventually do a little work, but at least we were allowed to stay. The bad side was we were given one house with five small bedrooms to share. I hope we survive.

That night found us sitting around a large magical fire, eating dinner with no sign of Halyn.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Weasley asks harshly as he sits down with his own food.

"I followed Halyn, just like the rest of them. I'm not here to cause trouble if that's what you mean. I transferred to Durmstrang to avoid that sort of mess in the first place."

"Halyn goes to Durmstrang?" He asks, apparently all right with my answer, "That's surprising. I thought it is an all boy's school."

"It is. How did you not know that? Hasn't she lived here since she was eight or something?" I silently wonder if he's just daft.

"Not here per say," Weasley shrugs, "more like out there somewhere. She comes and goes every now and then. I knew she went to a magical school and got in because of special allowances, but the name of the school never came up. I always found that when she speaks with you, it's best to talk of the important stuff. Never know when she'll talk to you again. Though since then, she hasn't talked to me at all."

"Another incident?" I say, Weasley looks at me funny so I tilt my head toward Krum, "He's in the same boat. Made a bad decision in his relationship with Halyn and ruined everything. He's trying to scrap it back together but it's not working too well."

The Weasley nodded, seeming to understand and sympathize, "And the other three?"

"Her friends." I say, not knowing how else to describe them. I didn't want to add in 'only'. Out of the corner of my eye I see Amanar move closer to us, speaking with a dark haired man in quick Romanian. "They think she's Harriet Potter." I don't know why I tell him this.

He's quiet for some time, and the space is filled with Romanian chatter from next to us. "I'm almost not surprised." He at last says, "She's powerful; not just her magic but her spirit. I've seen it with my own eyes. I was told once that she is like the dragons, independent and strong and best left to be wild. It's why she gets along with them so well. She doesn't really know who she used to be, and since she forgot she's been left to roam in nature, among natural magics. It's like in nature vs. nurture; nature was left to mold her, while nurture only guided her here and there. It's odd to see a civilized, highly intellectual person be so at home in natural environments; wild and free."

"She thinks differently from the rest of us, that's for sure." I snort.

"She acts differently, moves differently, and reacts differently." Weasley supplies, "She's like a wild animal in that respect. You may not see it, because you don't work with them, but natural predators- those towards the top of the food chain- act almost the same."

"That would explain why she ignores the other students in the school," Krum states, deciding he is joining our little conversation. "In the wild, animals do not bother with those under them in the food chain unless they have to. They have no affect on them so they take no notice. Like a lion would with birds, unless the bird is annoying the lion, the lion acts like it is not there."

Weasley nods his head, "Exactly. I've wondered what it's like in her head before. She is so smart; she reads and understands books that are considered advanced for anyone not in the subject's field and her knowledge is astounding, yet she analyzes the world around her in almost an animalistic manner. It must be very confusing for anyone who is not her."

We are silent for a while then, thinking, trying to grasp at this concept. They were right, and yet we do not mention her softer side. A side of her anyone close to her has seen. The soft playful side that helped me gather vervain. Her sweet side that graced her friends with small smiles and encouraging words. The side of her that made her a bit more approachable or willing to help out. A side of her that I was beginning to know and like.

The man who was speaking to Amanar earlier comes over and sits next to Weasley, breaking the silence. "He's like a lost hatchling that one, asking this and that about Halyn; how to find her, where she is, what she is doing. I told him that only the dragons know and he asked me how to get in touch with them. I almost fell off my seat. I don't know what you boys hope to accomplish by following Halyn here, but I'll tell you right now, you aren't going to find her unless she let's herself be found. It's best if you stay around camp. She'll show up eventually."

Yes, eventually, I think. But eventually may not be soon enough. Not if Dumbledore's merry little crew shows up. Then we'll most likely never see her again.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Halyn

By: MIA202

Summary: Harri Potter is a twin, not to mention a girl. Her older twin brother is named boy-who-lived, while she is swept aside, letting her brother have all the fame and spotlight. Eventually sent to live with the Dursley's. Harri grows up very different from her brother, and anyone else in the wizarding world. What happens though, when it turns out Dumbledore made a mistake? What if Harri has already made herself into a new person and barely remembers her past? Will she be bothered to save a world that has never thought anything of her?

Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect and abuse, offensive language, some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any Harry Potter character or plots or universe. I only create plots and put the Harry Potter universe into them.

A/N: I'm not dead! Hurray! Just got caught up with things after I got back from vacation. I know, I know, it's been forever! Sorry! Times a million! I will try to get back on top of updating regularly once again! I promise!

Chapter 10

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was beginning to know this boy, this young man, Draco Malfoy more and more. He was different from the others. Of course there was the obvious, but there was something deeper, more ingrained that drew my attention to him. It set him apart from the others right away. It was like when one animal catches the sent of another in the wild. Every now and then, a new intriguing sent will be found and must be figured out before moving on. Draco was like that; different from the others as well as me.

"I don't like it," Cordell sneers over the breakfast table as I sip my coffee, "Stinking English wizard is probably trying to lure you into a trap." I smiled behind my cup at him. Cordell is always trying to protect me, though he knows best of all I do not need the protection. There is a certain possessive steak about him; like I am part of his pack and no one else he does not deem worthy shall ever interact with me. He forgets I am the alpha, while this pack exists at school.

"What makes him different, you never show interest in anyone any more. Not since then." Cordell says tersely. I give him a look and he quiets down. He knows the past is the past and yet he brings it up. While it does not hurt as much any more, the scars, like that of any wound, remain and it annoys me to revisit what cannot be changed. I have learned well from it.

"Perhaps because he is a foreigner," Flaviu pipes up, "But then again you are one too, like me. Maybe because he is so pale, but I am too. Does he remind you of me?" I laugh softly, my sweet friend who seems so innocent and is so soft hearted. He reminds me of a pup, so happy to be around and to give and get attention and love. He will make a wonderful healer someday. Him and his magic are both so nurturing and warm.

"You must be kidding, you two are nothing alike," Cordell snorts. I sometimes wish I hadn't taught him any Romanian. He can be quite cruel to Flav at times, and then my small friend's inner demon comes out and the two have rows for days. I quickly cut Cordell off before he can say more.

"No, you two are very different, and for that I am happy," I reply to him in Romanian, "you can never be replicated, Flav, you are too genuine." Flav beams at me, nodding, before returning to his breakfast and 'brain storming' as he calls it.

Andrey remains quiet, strong. He never questions me and always backs me up. If we were to consider our group a little pack, he could be my beta. I can see him thinking though, behind his silent demeanor. He does not trust Draco either, if only for the fact that Andrey has not tested him yet; does not know what he has in store; what he can contribute. Andrey would assume Draco as omega of the pack; the lowest for now.

I know differently. Draco is not to be seen as part of the pack yet. He is like a cat, not a dog; seemingly social but very much on his own- slinking here and there finding what he wants to know and compiling data in his head. I know what he is doing. He is testing the waters, seeing where he stands. It would not do to make enemies here at this school. He cannot go back to Hogwarts. I know as much from the headmaster. So, in order to stay here, but get to where he wants to be in the social order of this school, he pokes and prods and tests things out until he can find a suitable place to slip in, as close as he can to where he wants to be.

I am not blind. I know he is looking to get into what he considers my circle; my territory as it may be. He wants to understand how I am, and what I do, but that is nothing new, many people want that. What is new is that I want the same from him. And what I don't know is why.

I get up to go to class, I feel like going today. I have my first class with Draco. Cordell is not happy that I tell him to sit with Andrey, while I take the seat next to where Draco usually sits. Cordell tries to retaliate, but Andrey has already forced him to sit and the two have a quite heated discussion while I wait.

Draco walks into the room, I hear him before I turn to look at him. He is stopped, looking at me, unsure of his next move. We have been friendly, but I have never made a public move like this before. Many of our classmates behind him are stunned as well. His friend nudges him in my direction and he finally sits. I just give him a small smile and turn to my textbook. I have learned these human games quite thoroughly, and the next move is his.

"Hey," he says softly and I smirk, not looking at him. "Come here often?" He asks. I left a small laugh out. I can hear Cordell growling behind us.

"No, not too often." I say back, finally turning to him.

"Yeah, I've noticed." He scoffs, "I'd like to know how you get away with that by the way."

"Can't tell, it's a trade secret."

"Yeah? Do you have a lot of trade secrets?" I can see he is amused.

"Yes, and what is that saying? 'I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.' We are going with clichés today are we not?" I toss back at him. His amusement grows.

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger," he throws back.

"Very true," I smirk again, but now the teacher is entering.

"What are you doing after lunch today?" he asks rushed, trying to get it in before the professor starts. "I have free then."

"I do not know yet."

"Meet me by the Quidditch pitch?" He's trying not to plead, but his eyes give him away. I nod after a moment. The teacher has started class, but Draco has a permanent small smile on his face throughout the entirety of his note taking.

How odd.

This man intrigues me.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Halyn

By: MIA202

Summary: Harri Potter is a twin, not to mention a girl. Her older twin brother is named boy-who-lived, while she is swept aside, letting her brother have all the fame and spotlight. Eventually sent to live with the Dursley's. Harri grows up very different from her brother, and anyone else in the wizarding world. What happens though, when it turns out Dumbledore made a mistake? What if Harri has already made herself into a new person and barely remembers her past? Will she be bothered to save a world that has never thought anything of her?

Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect and abuse, offensive language, some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any Harry Potter character or plots or universe. I only create plots and put the Harry Potter universe into them.

A/N: Thank you all who are reviewing! You make me so happy! I'm going to try and keep up with my weekendly updates now that I'm back on a schedule. Hopefully you'll all continue to enjoy! I know some people have said that the order of chapters or who is speaking in each is getting confusing. I have offered before to put whose POV it is, however, like I said- I write the chapters as they come to me but in the end everything will make sense.

Chapter 11

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The group of foreign wizards finally cornered me a week after their arrival. No one in the school was willing to help them in their endeavors, but according to the headmaster, he had to put them up for propriety's sake. I told him such things as propriety did not matter to me. He just laughed and told me he knows.

Apparently the wizards had noticed that I show up to breakfast the same time every morning out of routine. They showed up ten minutes later, all eight of them and approached my corner table. Draco was sitting with us this day. Andrey, Cordell, and Flav were more accepting of him now that these odd wizards were around, especially because Draco knew some things about them and was more than happy to share his knowledge with the three. Flav never really had a problem with Draco to begin with, but for my other two friends this just made it five versus eight if and when it came down to it.

When the group approached, Cordell and Draco automatically stood up, I assumed to be on level standing so to speak. Andrey and I didn't feel the need, and Flav is just not confrontational. Cordell growled lowly, like an angry wolf, which he always somewhat reminded me of. I think he'd make a great werewolf, but he won't hear it.

"Malfoy," The auburn haired boy snarled. What a waste of energy. I hoped the boy would move back some though, his magic was still nauseating.

"Draco, Cordell, please sit down, you are disturbing my meal." I officially ignored the group, thinking maybe they'd get the hint and go away.

"Harriet?" The old man tried talking this time, thankfully sending the stinking young man to the back, although he didn't smell much better. "Harriet Potter?"

"Who?" Cordell asked, though he knew what they wanted; what they were looking for. We all read the papers.

"The young lady sitting across from you. Her name is Harriet Potter. She has my eyes and her father's hair. Can't you see?" The woman with long red hair gestured to herself and the black haired man next to her.

"Halyn's eyes are shocking killing curse green; much more beautiful than your, lady." Cordell sneered, "And her hair is much nicer and darker than this guys."

"You little brat!" The woman hissed, "Do you know who I am?"

"Lily Potter nee Evans, married to James Potter, next to you, mother and father of Alastair Potter, at the back of the group who was previously believed to be the boy-who-lived. He was given the title by the man previously speaking, Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards, and defeater of Grindelwald. The girl in back is a muggleborn, Hermione Granger, best friend of Alastair Potter, top of her year and thought to be one of the brightest witches of her age in the UK. The boy is Ronald Weasley, also best friend of Alastair Potter, sixth son of Molly Weasley nee Prewitt and Arthur Weasley and the second youngest of seven, no outstanding merits. The other two adults are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Remus Lupin is the best friend of James Potter and Sirius Black, attended Hogwarts together and is a werewolf, who writes textbooks for a living mainly in defense against the dark arts. James and Sirius are illegal animagus, even though they are Aurors, in order to spend full moons with Remus Lupin. Sirius Black, disowned from the Black Family Tree, is currently the Black Family Heir by default. Best friend of James Potter and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black has no outstanding merits outside of being a high-ranking Auror and being named witch-weekly's best smile ten times in a row. I know exactly who you are." I said, before taking a sip of my coffee. The room was silent.

"And you are Harriet Potter!" The woman insisted, huffing.

"No, I am Halyn. And you are now disturbing my breakfast. Your son stinks and I am trying to eat. Therefore, good day." I stated, before banishing them all to the other side of the hall and warding my area of the room.

It was a few days later, while I was sitting in the library with the same four men as company, when Andrey brought up something I had said.

"What did you mean by 'your son stinks'?"

"It's his magic." I said, scrunching my nose in distaste, "It gives off an unnatural vibe and smell, like rotting corn syrup. The old man has traces of it on him too, but that's probably just from using artificial magic, or invoking it. I think he gave it to the Potter boy, a lot of it."

"Artificial magic?" Draco asked, perplexed. All four men leaned in to hear what I was about to say.

"Yes. There are many different kinds of magics. I am sensitive to it. Magic, as it should be, as a natural source, is like the elements. It smells earthy like the forest or cut grass or like a crackling fire or like clean water or the sea or a breath of fresh air or an oncoming storm. It's always natural because real magic comes from the earth and people with magical cores and magical animals and beings; it's produced naturally. It's why even the dungeons, which should be musty and gross and stagnant, are still fresh and earthy smelling, if not a little damp. The castle is full of magic. The magic from the earth it is built on, the magic from the students and teachers casting and brewing, the magic from those who built it, it's all here and alive and growing and thriving. That's the basics of all magic. I explain it with smells, but it's more than that, it's an entire feeling experience. But some magics are artificial; made by unnatural means, like time magic. It's created without the aid of potion ingredients but with rare materials made by alchemists that have magic forced into them. The magic is not of the materials themselves, so it becomes sickly and deteriorating. It's disgusting. That's what the Potter boy is full of. I do not think he knows though."

"How is that possible?" Cordell asked, confused.

"There are many ways that take long rituals and almost lifelong ceremonies. There are a few that, if done before puberty, can alter a child's magic completely by the time they are of age. Most have been outlawed because they have been found to be dangerous or harmful to ones life and magic. Some will completely ruin a person's magical core. And the magic becomes addicting. It can alter a person and cannot be fixed. Once a magical core is destroyed, the person can only live off this fake magic for so long until it is replaced. I don't know if it is the case with Potter, but someone pumped him full of artificial magic and I'm guessing it was or is that Dumbledore." I explained.

"Why would he do that?" Flav asked me next.

"While this magic is pretty much damaging and bad for a person, it is very powerful if done right and is replenished. The philosopher's stone, for example, is artificial magic. In order to remain alive you must continuously drink the elixir and the objects it turns to gold are tainted and have been known to damage a person's magic. Another example is time turners. Why do you think the ministries control them? If used to often they can irrevocably do harm to your magical core and you can become addicted to them." I sighed, they really should teach this better in school, "I'm going to guess that when the Potter boy started developing, his magic never grew with him, or to the extent they predicted it would. By the time a witch or wizard is five they can pretty accurately determine future power levels by the rate of growth of ones magical core. If Dumbledore felt the boy was the savior and he wasn't strong enough anymore he may have started one of the rituals for adolescents."

"That's messed up." Cordell commented after a moment of silence. "Do you think he knows? Do his parents know?"

"Books can't tell me that, Cordell." I smirked, before a smell assaulted my nose, permeating the room. "And speak his name and he shall come."

"What?" Cordell asked.

"Potter's here." Draco clarified for him. A few moments later said boy and his two friends rounded the corner. Draco spoke to them first. "Potter, Granger, Weasley."

"I don't know why you are hanging out with him, Harriet, but I suggest you don't." Potter scoffed angrily.

"I don't know who you think you are talking to, but if it is Halyn, you have no business telling her what she can and cannot do." Andrey growled at him, sitting up menacingly.

"And we could say the same thing, Potter." Cordell hissed. "Hermione Granger, the bitch home-wrecker who caused problems and the blow up between Viktor Krum and Halyn. Ronald Weasley, the stuck up ignorant bastard who influenced his mother and siblings into causing problems and the eventual split between Charlie Weasley and Halyn. How do you pick your friends Potter? Whoever can help screw over innocent people the best? Maybe you should actively keep all three of your noses out of her life and business. You aren't her friends and you aren't her family. In fact, I think you're all delusional."

The three in front of us were speechless. I knew who they were and how they had indirectly or directly cause issues to come up in my life. But I had grown and moved on from then and had learned my lesson. However, Cordell was right, I was far from ever getting to know these three, let alone trusting them, especially when they continued to insist I am someone I'm not.

While they were still stunned, I stood and made my way around the books to a secret passageway I had already shown the guys. They followed me as I made my way outside, to fresh, clean air. Maybe I would go to my transfigurations class; at least I could not be followed there.

I take a deep breath once I am finally outside, on the school grounds. Perhaps the ocean breeze will rid me of the stench. That Potter boy really disgusts me.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Halyn

By: MIA202

Summary: Harri Potter is a twin, not to mention a girl. Her older twin brother is named boy-who-lived, while she is swept aside, letting her brother have all the fame and spotlight. Eventually sent to live with the Dursley's. Harri grows up very different from her brother, and anyone else in the wizarding world. What happens though, when it turns out Dumbledore made a mistake? What if Harri has already made herself into a new person and barely remembers her past? Will she be bothered to save a world that has never thought anything of her?

Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect and abuse, offensive language, some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any Harry Potter character or plots or universe. I only create plots and put the Harry Potter universe into them.

A/N: I messed up, this was supposed to be Chapter 12 but I saved it in the wrong place and finally found it. Oops! The other one I had posed is now Chapter 13.

Chapter 12

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Draco." Her voice whispers, low, sultry. It carries on a breeze, though the house and into my small room. It wakes me from my slumber. That is all I need. I am up and headed into the woods.

Tension at school began mounting after the Hogwarts group cornered Halyn at breakfast. The incidents, or meetings as others would call them, after that only made things worse. I'm not sure if my classmates could tell, but Halyn was getting more and more annoyed and aggravated. It showed in here eyes; an angry spark whenever they were around. This tension, added to my growing need to be closer to her, was consuming me. I quickly made a move.

I was walking back from the Quidditch pitch, late at night and everyone was asleep, when Halyn joined me from the shadows. It wasn't unusual for her to pop up from unseen places, so I just smiled as her and kept walking.

"Draco." I loved the way she said my name, "Why are you still awake?"

"I was flying."

"This late? Why?" She asked, tilting her head in inquiry.

"I needed a little escape. Flying is a good way to get away for a little while. Why are you still awake?" I explain. I had asked her once if she flew and her reply was, 'Not on a broom.' I never asked her to elaborate, but I didn't suggest she try flying on one either.

"Hmm. I couldn't sleep," she said as if contemplating it, having not thought about it before. Her eyebrows furrowed, "I'm still thinking too much to sleep."

"I see." I knew what she was thinking about, at least to extent. Damn Dumbledore. Damn Potters. They were cornering her at every turn.

We went quiet again. We were already in the outer halls of the school when she stopped suddenly. I stopped too, waiting for her, but she was just quiet, looking at me as if seeing through me. She often made me feel like this, like she could see everything about me- everything I hide inside my head, inside myself.

"Draco." She said again, softly. I couldn't help myself. I quickly closed the space between us in two great steps and entwined the fingers of my free hand with hers before lowering my lips to her.

I looked into her vibrant green eyes for a moment before my eyes closed of their own accord. She didn't seem surprised and right before my eyes shut I saw a spark ignite in hers. I felt her fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of my neck, pulling my down closer to her as she began to kiss back. I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but the feeling of fire traveled from her lips to mine, slowly engulfing my entire body. The feeling of her tongue sliding against my own made me groan with need. I wanted so much more.

"Draco." Her voice carries on another breeze, between the trees to my ears. My pace sped up a little, hoping to get to her a bit faster.

After our first kiss we began trading heated glances, her coy smiles teasing me. I could tell she knew what she was doing, the little minx, and it egged me on all the more. Between classes, or when I should have been in class, she'd pull me aside or lure me into an unknown corridor to kiss. Our hands began to wander and explore soon as well, and I found that her fire trailed behind her caresses as well.

I had been worried when we left Durmstrang and arrived at the Dragon preserve. She didn't show up for over a week since we had gotten here. Then one night I was roused from my sleep by her voice calling my name. Her whispers lead me through the forest, to a lake, where she met me with passionate kissed and confident hands. She slowly stripped off her clothes and mine before coaxing me into the warm waters of the lake. Under the moonlight she looked like a water goddess, tempting and beautiful. We had made love for the first time, over and over. It was a memory I have engraved in my mind forever.

"Draco." She calls again. I am at the lake now, but she is nowhere to be seen, so I keep walking, past the lake and into the forest again, guided only by her voice and the moonlight.

"Draco." Her voice draws out my name, giggling at the end. I speed up into a jog. She is teasing me tonight.

I break the tree line into a clearing where she stands in the middle, the moonlight pouring down onto her. She turns, looking over her shoulder, and smirks at me. There is fire in her eyes, making them look almost like they are glowing. I can see is from across the clearing. I love her fire, her magic. It makes me forget everything but her and the feelings she ignites in me. That consuming passion I feel everything we touch. And when we make love it is as if time stops and all we are is energy, hot and spiraling, until those stars explode behind my eyelids and I am returned to earth. I know she is what I need; everything I've always longed for.

I cross the clearing to her, lifting her up and meeting her with an intense kiss. She wraps her legs around my waist, my hands supporting her bum. She is wearing another of her sundresses and I can feel the heat of her body through the thin material. My body is already beginning to submit to her, ready to please her every whim, as if I am under her spell- her own kind of magic.

"Halyn." I moan into her mouth, unabashed. I don't care how plebeian I may be acting at the moment because all I want is her and the way she makes me feel.

After that first night at the lake, Halyn began showing up at camp during the day. Flav was excited to see her, we all were, but her friend had been so lost without her. She just smiled and patted his head like one would a puppy. I had gotten used to their oddities by this time. The boy acted like a puppy enough of the time it wasn't really surprising. Cordell and Andrey both grabbed her into tight embraces, which would seem out of the ordinary if you did not know the two young men and their relationship with Halyn. Krum stood back, looking like he wished to do similar, but just nodded at her in greeting. If she was surprised to see him there, she didn't show it as she nodded back in a similar fashion. I guessed he was somewhat on better standing with her for siding with her in the whole situation, especially against Granger.

Shortly after Krum had shown up, he stepped in on a confrontation between Halyn, Potter, Granger, and Weasley. I had found out from Halyn later on that the three had managed to find her alone in the library while the rest of us were in classes. Krum showed up and told them to stop bothering her and had a big row with the three, defending Halyn against the two boys, but more importantly Granger. He even went as far as telling Granger he was sorry he ever left Halyn for the nosy girl. Afterwards he went back to quietly looking out for Halyn.

Weasley wasn't around the first time Halyn visited the camp, but all the times after he kept his distance, much like Krum did. The two, however, began to look more and more defeated the more she visited. She was spending most of her visits with Cordell, Andrey, Flav and me. She talked to a few of the handlers, but she would drag me along holding my hand or arm and constantly giving me the glances that promised more.

At the beginning of this month, our second month on the reserve, Cordell eventually brought up what was apparently on everyone's minds, outside of when Dumbledore would eventually find us. We were sitting around the breakfast table; Halyn was next to her hand on my knee under the table, when he all of a sudden piped up.

"Halyn, what is going on between you and Malfoy?" He asked bluntly, sternly. Cordell and Andrey are both very much big brothers to Halyn, at least in their eyes. I wasn't sure how Halyn felt on that matter.

"We're together." She said sweetly, before turning back to her breakfast.

"What?" Cordell stood up, shocked out of his seat, "Your boyfriend? Since when?"

"Yes. Seven months about." She states, "Sit down, I'm eating."

"What?" He asks again, sitting and looking at me. "But that's around the time 'they' showed up." He says 'they' like is tastes gross. I smiled inwardly, so as not to gloat- the man has a short enough fuse.

I don't know why, but it never ceases to amaze me that she took interest. Being a Malfoy, I had naturally assumed she would, but the more time I spent around her and at this school the more I realized I was less and less likely to be noticed by her. And yet she did.

"Why?" I had asked her once, as we sat in the library, reading quietly. She put her book down and looked at me, quirking her head to the side.

"I can't help but want to know about you, be near you, learn everything I can about you, from you. And I don't know why. It's been like this since I first saw you. This has never happened to me before. So why do I feel so drawn to you now? And why do you let me near you? You don't seem to let anyone near you and yet here I am. I want to know you." I rambled, not knowing what I was really saying or asking. Her brows furrowed in confusion. She didn't understand me, or at least what I was saying. Neither did I.

"What I mean is," I stated instead, "can I?"

"Can you?" she asked back. "You have to try before you know, just like with everything else in life." Her voice was soft and her eyes watched me with warmth in them.

"I suppose." I agreed.

"I am not a seer and neither are you, therefore it is only practical that you stick by me and try to learn what you can." She said suddenly, to herself more than me, nodding in agreement with herself. She turned back to me and smiled again. "Though what you want to learn you'll have to decided on your own."

I nodded my head, confused and yet happy. I knew I would do just that; stick by her until I didn't have a choice anymore. Hopefully she'd let me stay with her for a long time.

I shook myself from my thoughts and turned back to the conversation.

"Yes, well, shortly after, toward the end of the month we got together." I tell him, like it's obvious, though I know it's not. We didn't make a big deal of it, and with everything going on, it was hard to tell. But 'they' showed up at the beginning of January, Krum arrived in March, we left school at the end of May and it is now July. Thank Merlin I had bought Halyn's birthday gift ahead of time, because I couldn't see us getting off the reserve to do shopping any time soon.

That was two days ago, and now, as I lay in the soft grass of the field, our clothes spread out under us, it seems like a lifetime ago that school at Durmstrang began and I caught my first glimpse of the woman who was currently wrapped in my arms. I don't care if she Halyn or Harriet Potter or whomever. I know that this is the woman who I am in love with and I am going to follow her wherever she plans to go, as long as she'll have me. Then again, I am a Malfoy, and Malfoys always get what they want.

I hope her and mother get along.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Halyn

By: MIA202

Summary: Harri Potter is a twin, not to mention a girl. Her older twin brother is named boy-who-lived, while she is swept aside, letting her brother have all the fame and spotlight. Eventually sent to live with the Dursley's. Harri grows up very different from her brother, and anyone else in the wizarding world. What happens though, when it turns out Dumbledore made a mistake? What if Harri has already made herself into a new person and barely remembers her past? Will she be bothered to save a world that has never thought anything of her?

Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect and abuse, offensive language, some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any Harry Potter character or plots or universe. I only create plots and put the Harry Potter universe into them.

A/N: I know I missed last week! Sorry! Just to answer a few questions and make statements:

Ch9 Halyn left and the guys followed, sorry if that was confusing

I will explain what happened between Halyn and Charlie soon

I am happy everyone is enjoying the story!

Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews!

A/N2: like I said, I messed up, this is now chapter 13, previously chapter 12! Sorry!

Chapter 13

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They came quickly, suddenly, and all together unexpectedly, though we should have been on our guard. We, as a whole, had been lulled into a sense of security at the dragon reserve. It has been six months since we arrived, without any word of Dumbledore's group getting any closer. Halyn began showing up to the campsite on a regular basis, though she still lives somewhere out in the woods- she hasn't shared that information with me yet, let alone anyone else.

The day they came, though, Halyn was thankfully not at camp, and the five of us from Durmstrang had yet to leave the house yet. We hall had the day off from duties on the reserve and took to sleeping in. It was Charlie Weasley who ran into my room, shaking me from sleep, and whispering hastily to help him get the rest up. I was disoriented to say the least.

"Hurry the hell up Malfoy," he hissed, "They're here!"

That got me up and running. I quickly got dressed and woke Falv and Andrey while he woke the other two. We knew we couldn't be seen; it would only cement the fact that Halyn was indeed here somewhere. We had been seen following her after all.

"Where do we hide?" I asked Weasley once we had packed some provisions and clothes.

"You don't. They'll be sure to find you. Take everything that can be traced back to you and then run." He said, doing a sweep of all our rooms, making sure anything left behind didn't give us away.

"Run where?" Lestrange asked, as if the question was obvious and should have already been answered.

"Into the wood, the mountains, the wild, anywhere out there! You need to find Halyn." Weasley seemed exasperated, but then again, so were we.

"That's impossible! You yourself have told us she won't be found out there unless she wants to be!" Krum scoffed.

"Then you better hope today is a day she wants to be found!" Weasley quickly snapped back, "Look, I'm going to be making rounds here to keep her out of camp if she shows up, which I doubt she will. She has good instincts. However, if she doesn't realize something is going on here, you five are the best bet at finding her. You are the closest people to her. Use what you know and move fast!"

Our bags were shrunk and secured in our pockets right before we were shoved out the back door and past the tree line. What other choice did we have then? Determined, we started our trek into the wild. I led the way at first, to the lake and then past to the field where we would sometimes meet. Past there, we were just wandering aimlessly. I would say our aim is Halyn, but that would be assuming we knew where she is.

Four days passed with no sign of Halyn- she apparently left no trail or marks in her passing. We could only hope we were as lucky. The last thing we needed was to leave a trail for them to follow. We stuck close to the trees and low grass, to areas where the forest was clearer and there was less for us to disturb in our search. The tress helped keep up from sight from above. Though it was mainly the dragons we were worried about in that direction. While the dragons on the reserve were somewhat cooperative, there were others out here that even the handlers did not disturb.

We slept without a fire, the summer air here was warm enough, and moved quickly as we could during the day. Our provisions were running low by the end of the fourth day and when waking up today, we had to make a decision.

"We need to find food, today." Viktor states, standing from his sleeping position.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Cordell snaps at him as his stomach growls. Andrey tosses him a piece of bread from the little that is left.

"I was saying so because it will set us back. We can not continue on looking for Halyn unless we find something to eat." Viktor scoffs as he too eats some bread.

Flav chimes in with something in Romanian then, and I find myself wishing that at least one of us could speak the language. I mean, he is Romanian and we are in Romania. It would be a big help.

"Flav says something about no meat and dragons come. That's about all I can make out." Cordell explains. I forgot he knew a little from Halyn teaching him.

"Perhaps he means we can't hunt animals. The blood would probably draw the attention of the dragons," I hazard a guess, from what I know of dragons, "Either way there isn't much we can do. We might as well continue on our way and hope to run into food and Halyn at some point. It is not like we know where we are going as it is."

"Malfoy has a point." Cordell says, and we all get up and keep walking.

Eventually the forest thins and we face the end of the tree line. There is another three line about a hundred yards away, but between the two is a torn up and scorched dirt and rock field. Looking either way, trying to see through the heat waves rising from the dirt, there doesn't seem to be anything crossing it to provide coverage- only more rocks and dirt and charred bits of trees.

"Damn it." I hiss. The area is obviously the work of dragons, and angry dragons at that.

"We have to cross it. We don't have another choice." Viktor says unhappily.

"Do you really think Halyn would cross this? Come to think of it, do you even think she'd be this far out? We've been traveling for five days. She visits the camp more often than every ten days. She could go and come from this far." Cordell says, sitting on a boulder not far from us.

The forest is silent as we think this over. I wouldn't put it beyond Halyn to cross the break in trees, but the timing thing makes me think. How far out are we? Have we been walking in a straight line, or circles, or even curves? There was no way to tell how far we really are from camp.

Flav chirped in Romanian again, pointing to the open area.

"He says it's a circle." Cordell says confused. Flav is squatting down and drawing in the forest floor with his finger. We all look on confused. He draws a circle, then a larger circle, and then puts an x outside the larger circle on either side directly in front of him. He says something again pointing at the first closer x then the farther x and then the inside circle.

"He says the closer x is us and the other is the other side." Cordell explains.

"And the inside circle?" Viktor asks.

"An island." Cordell says. "How do you know this?" He asks turning to Flav, who responds in Romanian. "He says something about delicious fruit and a book on Romania. Maybe the book tells about this spot." Flav nods his head in agreement.

"Well, that would solve our food problem." Viktor says, "But how do we get across?"

"We run." Andrey grunts, and we all follow him to the tree line, making an unexpected break for it.

I thank Merlin I'm in good physical shape with the pace we're going. Especially when I can feel the heat surrounding me, rising from the earth below us. We are about halfway across when we hear it. A loud roar and a huge shadow passing over us isn't a good sign. I look up and I swear my heart is going to beat out of my chest. Descending towards us is a large Hungarian Horntail. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I push my legs faster, but the dragon's decent is too quick and it lands right behind us, its tail smacking the ground, tearing deep grooves in the dirt. Its head rears back and I crash to the ground as fire flares overhead. I look to my left and right to see the others in similar positions. We get back up and continue our mad dash ands the dragon tears at the ground and takes back to the sky. Andrey has Flav over his shoulder now and Viktor, Cordell and I are right behind them.

"Move!" Cordell yells. I look behind us to see the dragon is the sky, sweeping in at up. We all leap to the sides as it barely misses us. We don't get much time; we have to keep moving. We are almost at the tree line when another stream of fire is aimed at us. Viktor is too slow in moving and takes some of the fire to his left side. I grab his right arm and tug him along as we move again, finally making it inside the trees- far enough to see the dragon, but be hidden.

"Is everyone here, in one piece?" Cordell asks, wheezing slightly. He got winded on the last dodge.

"Krum's a little banged up," I say, looking around, "but we're all here."

The dragon roars from where he is settled outside in the clearing. I can see its claws ripping up the ground but it stays where it is.

Pulling Viktor up again, we venture in deeper and find a huge field full of fruit trees with a lake in the middle. It must be a natural spring because there is no river leading to it. I help Viktor settle in the cold water before heading into the trees for food. Flav is laughing as he dances through the trees, eating. Cordell and Andrey are not far, settled in the shade with piles of fruit. I climb the closest tree and gather fruit for Krum and me.

We stayed there for the rest of the day, still hearing the occasional roars of the Hungarian Horntail. It quieted down at night, but we still did not light a fire. Viktor was dried off from earlier, though still hurting. There wasn't anything we could do though. Magic could be traced and we didn't know enough about survival to naturally treat the burns outside of the cold water. We all fell into a deep sleep eventually, exhausted from the events of the day.

I wake up to someone running their fingers through my hair. I bolt up and grab the hand, tuning to the person.

"Halyn." I breathed. I really hope I'm not dreaming.

"You guys shouldn't be here." She says softly before standing and grabbing a fruit from the trees. She takes a bit and a bit of juice runs down her chin. I lick my lips before leaning in and licking the juice and giving her a kiss.

Smiling, she moves away and wakes the rest, hugging them all. When she gets to Krum she frowns, and tells him to go soak in the water. Too shocked at seeing her and having her talk to him, he only nods and does as she says. After a bit she makes him get out and take his shirt off, and producing a jar out of nowhere she slathers cream on his burns. We all gather around her as she does this.

"You shouldn't be here." She says again, just as softly. "You don't have permission."

"Permission?" I ask when she is finished with Krum and she sits beside me. I immediately put an arm around her.

"From the dragons." She explains before saying something to Flav in Romanian, making him look sheepish. "Come, we need to go."

We follow her, assuming back the way we came. The dragon is still waiting when we get to the tree line. It roars once. Halyn lets go of my hand and walks towards it. I hate this feeling, being afraid for her but knowing I am powerless to stop her. Andrey puts a hand on my shoulder, squeezing once. None of our eyes leave her.

The dragon rears back for a minute, and my heart leaps in my chest, before lowering its head to her, letting her stroke its nose as she talks to it. With her other hand she motions for us to come. The dragon snorts, as we get closer, but stays passive.

"Get on. Use his leg to climb up." She says. Cautiously we follow her instructions and then she climbs up in front of me, at the front of us all. "Hold on."

Suddenly we are in the air, and I am gripping her while she manages to keep a grip on the beast. I look back over my shoulder to see Viktor and Cordell attempting to hold on while Andrey holds onto both Flav and the dragon. Flav has his hands in the air.

Looking forward I let a small smile grace my lips as the moment took over me. The dragon is headed toward the mountains ahead of us. I am only happy to have found her and know she is safe.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

Halyn

By: MIA202

Summary: Harri Potter is a twin, not to mention a girl. Her older twin brother is named boy-who-lived, while she is swept aside, letting her brother have all the fame and spotlight. Eventually sent to live with the Dursley's. Harri grows up very different from her brother, and anyone else in the wizarding world. What happens though, when it turns out Dumbledore made a mistake? What if Harri has already made herself into a new person and barely remembers her past? Will she be bothered to save a world that has never thought anything of her?

Warning: fem!Harry, child neglect and abuse, offensive language, some violence

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to any Harry Potter character or plots or universe. I only create plots and put the Harry Potter universe into them.

A/N: I'm back! I hope! I'm trying to put my ideas for this story down again. It's not that I'm stuck- it's that I have no time. I'm working on it…

Chapter 14

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I watch them run off before running back to camp. I wish I could go with them, but that ship has sailed and it's my own fault.

Halyn had returned for the Christmas holiday the winter after we started being more intimate. It was a surprise for all of us- she never came home from school before the summer, but there she was, sitting next to me in camp two days before I returned home to see my family.

"Halyn!" I cheered, picking her up and twirling her around in a hug. She laughed softly before taking my face in her two small hands and kissing me on the lips right in front of the whole camp. I wasn't sure if the heat that spread through me then was from embarrassment or her. Maybe it was a bit of both.

From the moment she got back we spent every second together. She would follow me every day while I did my job and come back to my house at night to relax and get reacquainted. After the first night we spent together I knew I couldn't leave her behind at camp. I explained my situation and over the next day or so somehow talked her into coming home with me to meet my family. I wrote my mum and told her I'd be a day late, but would be sure to arrive for Christmas with a guest. The females in camp were more excited than Halyn was about her coming home with me and packed her a suitcase with clothes from Merlin knows where. I guess it was a good thing because I had no idea what type of clothes she owned or if they'd be suitable for the trip.

"Charlie!" My mum called happily as she engulfed me in a huge hug as soon as I stepped out of the floo. "It's so wonderful to see you! I always worry about you being so far away! I do hope you are eating well enough. How are you? Come in, come in."

"Let him be Molly," my dad laughed as he walked into the room, "and just look at the boy. He looks to be doing just fine." My dad grabbed me into a hug just as my mum let go.

"Charlie!" A chorus of voices I knew belonged to my four youngest siblings sounded as they ran into the room. Ginny jumped on me in a hug while Fred, George and Ron all stopped when they were by my side. "I missed you!" She said as I let go of her from the hug.

"I've missed you all as well," I laughed and looked around. Only Percy and Bill were still missing.

"Why hello," the twins suddenly said at the same time, from behind me, "who've you come to visit?" George asked as I begin to turn. "I do hope it's me," Fred said next. "Because you're quite pretty," they finish at the same time. I saw that they had already moved in and had their arms over her shoulders. Halyn didn't respond, just looked up at me. I gently pulled her out of their grasps and to my side.

"She's my guest," I explained, with my arm around her, "her name is Halyn. Halyn, this is my family." I introduced everyone individually. Halyn nodded and gave small smiles. Ginny huffed at her, while Ron, Fred and George ogled her like a piece of meat. Mom had a weird look on her face, but dad smiled warmly.

"Is she the daughter of someone at the camp?" My mum asked once we all sat down.

"No, she's my girlfriend." I explained, giving Halyn's hand a gentle squeeze. A choking noise drew my eyes back from Halyn's.

"What? Isn't she a bit young?" My mother, red faced, asked.

"I'm sixteen." Halyn provided, softly.

"WHAT?" my mother stood quickly then.

"You heard her, mum. Halyn can speak you know."

My mum just looked from me, to Halyn, to me again before hurrying from the room. I looked to dad quizzically, but he just shook his head and followed mum. Ginny left too then and Ron was huffing, red faced. I didn't understand what the problem was.

"Well, seeing as everyone else has their knickers in a twist," Fred said standing.

"Why don't we give you the grand tour!" George finished, and they both bowed.

"Charlie?" Halyn asked.

"Um, yeah, let Fred and George show you around? I have to talk to my parent real quick. Ok?" I said, kissing her quickly before heading into the kitchen where I was sure my parents, or at least my mum was.

"Mum?" I asked, walking in, "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? Charlie, she's too young for you to be dating! She's Ron's age for Merlin's sake." She exclaimed, scrubbing furiously at a pan.

"She's much more mature than Ron is mum. If you'd get to know her, you'd realize she's acts older than she is."

"It doesn't matter how old she acts! She's only a child!"

"She's not though! She's been on her own for a long time now and she can take care of herself like an adult. She's not just a child." I defended.

"That's even worse! No parents! She's probably a hooligan, left on her own to grow up as shed like; no one to scold her or set rules. Why else would she think to try and seduce a grown man?" Mum exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Mum don't go making assumptions, you don't even know her! She's not like that!"

"Oh, then I suppose you made the first move then? I didn't raise you like that Charlie." My mum practically hissed.

I stopped for a moment then, to think. Halyn did make the first move, sort of, but I'm the one who gave in.

"Charlie," my mum said much more calmly then, "I'm just saying. She's a child- this is probably all a game for her. She's not good for you, son. You're a grown man. You need a woman who will be at home taking care of you. Not one who will run off and do as she pleases when she pleases because there are no ruled for her."

Was my mum right? Was this a game for her? I knew she had to go to school, but even when she wasn't she wasn't always around.

"I'll let her stay for the holiday, but think about it Charlie." My mum said, before pushing me out of the kitchen.

I found Halyn, Fred and George out back milling around the garden. Fred and George were punting half frozen gnomes at each other while Halyn sat on the tree swing watching. She looked in my direction instantly as I approached. Fred and George looked in my direction too when they realized she was no longer watching. They gave me an odd look before looking back at Halyn who shook her head 'no'.

"Everything alright?" I asked once I was closer. Fred and George looked to Halyn again, but she just gave me a small smile and nodded, before getting up and grabbing my hand so I could lead her back inside.

Halyn slept in Ginny's room that night. Ginny wasn't too happy about it, but shut up real quick when mom gave her the look. Christmas was the next day and I woke up to Halyn smiling face as she shook my shoulder.

"Hey, what're you doing in here?" I asked, sitting up.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I don't know why, but my mum's words flashed through my head then and I moved so she'd kiss my cheek. She frowned at me when she pulled back, her eyes were sad. I tried to brush it off by smiling at her and telling her I'd meet her downstairs. She didn't smile, just nodded and left the room.

When I got downstairs, she was sitting at the table next to Fred and George. I sat down next to her on the other side and began filling my plate.

"Oh Charlie, why don't you sit over here? Bills here now and that's where he usually sits." My mum said. I just nodded and moved. She was right; Bill did usually sit there. When I took my new seat I looked across to Halyn. She was frowning again. Bill came in then and took the seat I just vacated.

"Hello, who're you?" He said cheerfully, "A friend of the twins'?"

"She's Charlie's friend," mum spoke up before anyone else could. I just nodded in agreement. Halyn frowned deeper, while the twins looked between each other, her and me.

"From the reservation?" Bill asked, looking at Halyn.

"Yes, I live there." Halyn told him with another small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"That must be exciting. How long have you lived there?" He asked, she had his full attention.

"For almost my whole life. And it is, a bit. The dragons are nice."

"Do your parents work with dragons?"

"I don't have any parents. I live by myself when I'm not at school."

"Really? That's amazing. You seem to be doing well for yourself, from what I can tell in the five minutes we've been talking." Bill joked, causing Halyn to giggle. What the hell? Was she flirting with my brother? Maybe mum was right. I glared at Bill, who was still talking with Halyn, Fred and George over breakfast.

After breakfast everyone went into the living room to relax. Halyn sat on the loveseat, with the twins by her feet, looking at me as I walked into the room and sat across the room in the recliner. She frowned again at me, but I was still mad about breakfast.

Bill came in and relaxed on the sofa while Halyn played exploding snap with the twins. I glared at Bill again, missing when Ron walked in and sat beside Halyn. I wasn't even aware until I heard the slap. I looked over and saw Ron sitting there holding his cheek and Halyn running out the front door.

"That bitch slapped me." Ron growled.

"You deserved it," George said angrily standing up and walking out.

"You bloody prick." Fred finished, following. I heard the two stomping up the stairs.

Bill sighed, "Someone should go after her."

"I will," I snapped and left the house as well. By the time I got outside I spotted Halyn making her way down the sparsely used road in front of our house, towards town.

"Halyn!" I yelled, jogging to catch up, "Halyn! Wait!"

"Why?" she called back as me, still walking away. I sped up to catch her quicker.

"Because it's Christmas!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she called back over her shoulder.

"I invited you here for Christmas with my family, and today is Christmas. You can't just leave." I said finally catching up. "Come on, can't you just stop for a moment and talk to me?"

"About what?"

"Why did you hit Ron?" I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Because he was being perverse and suggestive." She said, turning to face me, frowning angrily. "And no one was stopping him, so I did."

"He was just being friendly, maybe flirting a bit."

"It was more than flirting," she snapped, turning back around and walking again, "Not that you care."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, pissed off now, as I followed her again.

"I came here as your girlfriend and wound up becoming just your friend, without any discussion between us."

"I bet you like it that way, so you can flirt with Bill." I groused. "Shows how much what we had meant to you! You are such a child; immature."

"I was not flirting with him! I was taking to the only person in the house beside the twins who was being normal and civil to me! I thought I would get that with you, but the minute we got here you started to change. You're the one who is throwing this, this thing we had, away. I don't like it. What ever it is that your mother said to you changed you."

"Don't blame my mother!"

"I'm not! I'm blaming you!" she hissed at me. "And you say I am juvenile!"

I stopped then, watching her walk away from me. What had happened? Had I really changed that much over one day? I was so confused. Was I just defending her from the things I'm now accusing? I needed time to think.

"Halyn! Halyn wait!" I ran to catch up with her again. "Can we not do this now? Can't we just go back?"

"Back to where?" she asked, sounding weary.

"For now? Back to the burrow," I said, softly.

"Why?" she asked, just as quietly. At least she had stopped walking.

"It's Christmas there." I tried, but it must not have been what she wanted to hear because the little bit of hope she had in her eyes faded away.

"It's Christmas everywhere." She told me, "It doesn't matter where."

"But my family is there." I tried again. "It's tradition."

"Your family, your home, not mine. I don't have family to have tradition with. I don't have a home to make traditions in. Maybe it's better this way. It doesn't matter where I am today, it will be Christmas there. What matters is who I am with, and right now I would prefer to be where I am welcomed wholly and where I don't have to worry about being me."

"Halyn."

"You have a choice to make, and I won't force you into one. You know who I am, but for some reason you act like you've forgotten. I tried to do this for you, but I should have known nothing good would come from trying to be something I am not, going where I am not welcomed. I am not like other women, other people. You know this as well as I do, and every one of my instincts said not to come here. I know better now. You can only do what you want to and I can only do what I feel I should. I know who I am and what I want. Do you?"

I felt like my heart had dropped into my stomach as I watched her starting to walk again. I closed my eyes and counted to one hundred before I heard the tell-tale crack of apparation. I knew she had gone then. And I had let her, because I doubted. I should never have doubted.

TBC…


End file.
